Friendship or Love
by WiltanWU
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersahabat sejak SMP. Tapi sejak mereka membantu seorang Kakek yang terluka semuanya berubah. mereka harus memilih antara sahabat atau cinta
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship or Love**

Suatu malam yang dingin terlihat dua remaja yeoja yang sedang jalan berdua di tempat yang sepi, terlihat mereka mengenakan tas dan seragam seperti nya baru saja pulang sekolah

"Tolong .. tolong aku"

"Luhan-ah kau dengar itu ?"

"Dengar apa ?"

"Dasar budek, masa sih kamu gak denger suara orang minta tlong"

"Aku gak budek ya, kau aku headset"

"Udahlah"

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan mencari arah suara minta tolong tadi, di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap kyungsoo dapat melihat seorang kakek yang sedang memegang kaki nya dan merintih kesakitan, kakek itu sangat kumuh bajunya robek dengan bekas darah di sudut bibir nya

"Omo harabeoji neo gwenchana ?"

"Ahh igeo neomu appo"

"Changkaman harabeoji , Luhan-ah kau bantu lah kakek ini ke tempat yang terang dan aku akan membeli obat dulu"

"Cepat lah kasihan kakek ini" ucap Luhan yang sudah mengalungkan tangan sang kakek di tengkuknya

Kyungsoo pergi membeli obat , sedangkan Luhan membawa sang kake tadi di depan toko toserba kecil

"Kakek tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan membeli kan kakek minum"

"Iya" jawab sang kakek dengan suara yang lirih

Selang beberapa lama Luhan pun datang dengan membawa dua botol air mineral lalu menyerahkan ke kakek tersebut untuk dirinya minum

"Harabeoji apa teman ku belum datang ?"

"Belum"

"Oh arraseo" Luhan pun duduk disebelah sang kakek dan membersihkan luka pada kaki kakek tersebut

"Luhan-ah aku membawa obat nya" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terengah karena kelelahan berlari

"Sini"

"Kakek saya akan pelan-pelan, maaf yah kalau sakit"

Luhan pun mulai menuangkan obat merah pada kapas dan mulai membersihkan luka sang kakek itu sedangkan Kyungsoo memberi obat pada tangan dan wajah sang kakek, walau sang kakek tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo tau bahwa itu sangat sakit.

"Sudah selesai, biar saja dulu begini harabeoji"ucap Luhan

"Terimakasih kalian, sungguh mulia hati kalian"

"Gwenchana harabeoji kami senang membantu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku kakek Kim, siapa nama kalian ?"

"Aku Xi Luhan, aku bukan asli orang korea asal ku dari china dan"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, walaupun aku orang korea tapi ibuku orang china jadi dari kecil aku tinggal di china"

"Harabeoji hanya menanyakan nama kita"

"Kau duluan yang menjelaskan asalmu"

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan ?"

"Mulut-mulut siapa ? kenapa kamu jadi sewot ?"

Kakek Kim tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil mereka, menurutnya kedua anak ini sangat lucu, andai saja mereka adalah cucunya pasti dia akan awet muda karena tertawa terus,pikirnya

"Sudah sudah Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kalian bersekolah dimana ?"

"Seoul of performing arts" ucap mereka antusias

"Kalian bersemangat sekali" ucap kakek kim sambil tersenyum senang

"Harabeoji kenapa bisa disana tadi ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Harabeoji tadi di rampok"

"Jinjayo ?" teriak Luhan

Kyungsoo pun menutup mulut Luhan "Bisa gak gausah heboh banget ? suara mu tadi bikin jantung ku mau copot tau gak"

"Hehe mianhae"

"Kalian ini sungguh lucu yah, harabeoji sampai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar celotehan kalian" mereka pun tertawa bersama

"Harabeoji ingat alamat rumah kan ? aku akan memanggilkan taksi buat harabeojji" ucap Kyungsoo

"Gomawo, kalian benar-benar baik"

"Aku sudah memesan taksinya harabeoji, tunggulah sbentar"

"Arraseo, jadi selama ini kalian tinggal dimana ?" tanya kakek Kim

"Kami hanya tinggal di apartement kecil di dekat sini harabeoji. Kami tinggal dalam satu apartement, kami sangat bersyukur bisa sekolah disini"

"Terkadang juga kami mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu orang tua kami, kasihan orang tua ku masih harus membiayai aku dan adikku" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Kalian tadi bersekolah dimana ?"

"Seoul of performing arts" jawab Luhan

"Ahh.." sang kakek pun hanya mengangguk saja

"Harabeoji taksi mu sudah datang, ayo sini kubantu. Luhan-ah kau bantu harabeoji membuka pintu"

"Aku akan mengingat kebaikan kalian selalu" ucap harabeoji pada mereka

"Ne harabeoji, ahjushi bawa harabeoji sampai dengan selamat ya ?"

"ne agassi"

"Ahjushi julbal, anyeong harabeoji"

Mereka pun melambaikan tangan mereka, taksi yang membawa kakek Kim sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan mereka

 **T B C**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Aku sadar bahwa aku hanya lah figuran dalam kisah percintaan orang lain"**

 **Friendship or Love**

Dipagi yang cerah , bias matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar wanita cantik berambut hitam legam dengan mata yang terkatup dan kamar yang ribut dengan suara jam weker

"Aish jinjja kenapa ribut sekali"

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam Kyungsoo-ya, cepat bangun dan segera mandi" Teriak Luhan dari luar depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo

"Heran biasanya dia yang membangunkan ku, kenapa dia sekarang telat bangun" gumam Luhan yang mulai berjalkan menuju kamarnya

Selesai bersiap-siap keduanya sarapan dengan roti yang diolesi selai kesukaan mereka masing-masing

"Ayo berangkat Luhan, aku tidak mau kita telat"

"Siapa tadi yang bangun telat ? malahan salahin aku"

"Halah cepetan gak keluar dalam hitungan ke lima ku tinggalin nih"

"Iya bentar"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun berangkat sekolah bersama dengan berjalan kaki ke halte bus, apartemen kecil mereka lumayan jauh dengan sekolah mereka makanya mereka harus menggunakan bus untuk pergi ke sekolah, syukur saja mereka hanya perlu naik bus sekali dan sampai mereka ke depan pintu gerbang Scholl of performing arts

"Luhan-ah aku duluan yah, nanti kalau istirahat kau chat aku saja arra ?"

"Heum" Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyumnya

"Dasar anak itu"

Luhan menyusuri Lorong menuju kelas nya yang lumayan jauh. Luhan mengambil kelas Dance sedangkan Kyungsoo kelas olah vokal, makanya mereka beda kelas

" _In my dreams you with me will be everything "_ belum selesai lagu yang Luhan nyanyikan selesai ia melihat guru nya yang mengajar sudah masuk kedalam kelas nya ia pun segera berlari dan memasuki kelas nya

* **ISTIRAHAT**

Pada jam istirahat biasanya kantin di SOPA sangat lah ramai, makadari itu susah sekali mendapat meja, tetapi setelah mencari cukup lama dan susah payah Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun menemukan Meja buat mereka makan

"Bulan depan aku harus mempraktekan lagu ciptaan ku"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku belum buat hahaha"

"Masih lama juga kan ?"

"Tapi minggu depan harus nyicil prakteknya"

"Maksudnya ?"

"Jadi minggu depan aku harus menampilkan nada nya atau tidak mempresetasikan lirik lagunya"

"Kau akan menulis tentang apa ? persahabatn ? percintaan?"

"Tema nya diundi dan aku mendapat tentang percintaan"

"Kau mau ku bantu ?"

"Oh iya kau kan pakarnya sakit hati yah hahahaha" Kyungsoo pun tertawa lepas , Luhan yang tidak terima pun hanya memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan sendok

"Awas saja kau, kau juga akan merasakan sakitnya jatuh cinta"

" **JONGIN OPPA"**

" **SEHUN OPPA kyaaaaa!"**

" **OPPA"**

" **OPPA"**

"Apaan sih itu ?" tanya Luhan

"Molla" ucap Kyungsoo acuh, sangat tidak peduli yang dia peduli hanya perutnya yang lapar

"kalian tidak tau siapa itu Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehoon ?" mereka pun hanya menggeleng mendengar seorang wanita yang bernametag 'Hera'

"Mereka adalah si kembar Fraternal yang sanagt digilai oleh kebanyakan wanita disini"

"Oooo" mereka pun hanya ber'o'ria dan kembali memakan makanan mereka

"Kalian dengar aku tidak sih ?" tanya Hera

"Dengar lah, sudah lah makan makanan mu nanti dingin" ucap Luhan sambil melanjutkan makanannya

"Kau tau Luhan semalam music video Very Nice sudah keluar"

"Jinjja ? kau tidak bohong kan ?" 

"Aku serius , kau pikir apa alasan ku hari ini bangun telat ? ya karena itu"

"Kau sudah mendownloadnya ?"

"Tentu saja sudah"

"Jinjja ? omo omo uri minggyu oppa" ucap Hera yang ikut nimbrung dengan pembicaran mereka

"Yeyy ikut nimbrung aja" ledek Kyungsoo

"Kan kita sama-sama carat (nama fans Seventeen)"

"Dasar, asal kau tidak suka dengan uri Wonwoo" ucap Luhan

"Dan uri " lanjut Kyungsoo

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyukai mereka berdua, aku lebih mencintai Minggyu oppa"

Tanpa mereka sadari si kembar Kim melihat dengan pandangan tertarik, soalnya sejak tadi hanya mereka sajalah yang tidak melihat kearah si kembar. Saat si kembar Kim ingin mencari tempat duduk untuk di tempati mereka melihat kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan karena di samping mereka kosong, si Hera sudah balik duluan karena ingin mengerjakan tugas

"Kami duduk disini ya ?"

"Silahkan duduk saja"

"Ayo Kyung" ajak Luhan

"Changkam"

"Eh kalau kalian tidak suka kami duduk disini kami bisa cari tempat lain"

"Kami sudah selesai kok, kalian pakai saja"  
jawab Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Luhan pergi

Salah satu dari si kembar itu tersenyum miring saat kepergian keduanya

"Jongin-ah kau mengenal mereka ?"

"Tidak"

"Mereka kurang terkenal disekolah ini"

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka dan melanjutkan ke perbincangan lainnya

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun berada di ruang latihan dance untuk menunggu hujan berhenti, di luar hujan sangat deras sekali

"Kyungsoo berhentilah, aku lelah"

"Kau istirahat saja lah, aku ingin mempelajari dance Very nice, kau kan anak dance jadi pasti gampang mengcover nya sedang aku ?"

"Hujan juga belu reda ya" Luhan pun berbaring dan melihat kearah jendela dimana tetesan air mengalir

"Iya benar, bagaimana kita bisa pulang yah"

"Kau sudah selesai ?"

"Aku capek" Kyungsoo pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun berbaring sambil melihat air yang mengalir dari jendela, mereka bukannya memikirkan cara pulang tapi mereka malah memikirkan hal lain

"Bagaimana kabar Rae hyun dan jae soo yah Lu ?"

"Entahlah tan"

"Terkadang aku masih suka iri padamu karena perasaan mu terbalaskan, kita berjuang bersama dan Kau yang beruntung haha" Kyungsoo pun menutup matanya dan airmata nya pun mengalir perlahan

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa chat dengan Raehyun soo-ya"

"Hanya saja han, aku menginginkan hal seperti yang kau rasakan walaupun kau hanya jadian seminggu"

"Bersabarlah soo-ya, kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih sedih tapi mau gimana lagi, cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba tapi perasaannya untuk orang juga percuma

"Ayo pulang kyung, hujan nya sudah reda"

"Ne kajja"

Sesampai mereka didepan gerbang mereka pun melihat sebuah mobil sedang berwarna hitam yang sangat mewah berhenti di depan mereka, lalu sang supir membukakan pintu penumpang dan saat itu lah Kyungsso dan Luhan tau bahwa penupang itu adalah

"Harabeoji ?" teriak mereka berdua

"Hehe kalian berdua apa kabar ?"

"Harabo..ji ii..ii..nnniii mak...sud..sud..nya ?" Kyungsoo masih sulit percaya jika yang dia lihat ini adalah sang Harabeoji yang waktu itu dia tolong

"Anyeonghaseyo Harabeoji" Luhan pun membungkuk dan menarik rambut Kyungsoo untuk membungkuk

"Harabeojji apa yang harabeoji lakukan disini ?" tanya Luhan

"Kalian masuk lah dulu ke dalam mobil harabeojji akan mengantar kalian pulang dan kita makan di apartemen kalian"

"Bagaimana jika makan di warung makan yang lain saja harabeoji apartemen kami sangat berantakan hehe" jawab Kyungsoo

"Iya harabeoji mending kita makan ditempat lain saja" ucap Luhan

"Shireo harabeoji maunya makan di apartemen kalian"

"Arraseo"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah tadi lalu menuju apaertemen milik kyungsoo dan Luhan

"Silahkan masuk harabeoji"

"Maaf apartemen kecil kami hanya seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo

"Gwenchana, apartemen kalian sangat nyaman"

"Harabeoji silahkan duduk, aku akan memasak untuk kita makan bersama" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau bisa masak ?" tanya kakek Kim

"Hanya bisa sedikit"

"Lalu kau Luhan apa kau bisa masak ?" tanya kakek Kim

"Aku hanya bisa membuat minum yang enak buat harabeoji" kata Luhan yang membuat mereka bertiga tertawa

Saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang sibuk di dapur sang kakek pun berkeliling melihat apartemen kecil Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Kalian berteman sejak kapan ?"

"Sejak kami kelas dua smp harabeoji" jawab Luhan

"Harabeoji, maaf aku lancang bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

"Tanyakan saja apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu kyungsoo"

"Apa Kyungsoo dari keluarga konglomerat ?"pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo mebuat sang kakek tertawa dan mendapat tamparan kecil dari Luhan

"Bodoh, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu kau menyinggung harabeoji"

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau menampar ku ? sakit tau"

"Sudah-sudah hentikan, kalian jangan berkelahi"

"Jeoseonghaeyo Harabeoji"

"Masakan kalian sudah jadi ?"

"Heum"

"Duduk disini harabeoji dan mari kita makan" ajak Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ya kau pimpin doa" perintah Luhan

"Kenapa tidak kau saja ?"

"Kenapa kau tidak nurut saja sih"

"Harabeoji saja yang akan memimpin doa" ucap kakek final

"Bapa kami yang ada di dalam surga ... amin"

"Selamat makan" ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersama

Mereka bertiga makan dengan lahap dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil terkadang mereka juga tertawa karna obrolan yang lucu

.

.

Sedangkan di kediaman kakek dari Si kembar Kim hanya ada mereka berdua sambil memegang handphone masing – masing

"Jongin hyung"

"Heum"

"Harabeoji kemana yah ? mereka yang menyuruh kita ke sini tapi malah dia yang tidak ada"

"Mungkin masih dikantor tunggu lah

"Aku ingin main basket"

"Kau kan sudah main tadi"

"Kau seperti tidak tau aku"

"Bersabar lah sehun-ah"

Mereka pun melanjutkan bermain di game di handphone mereka sambil menunggu si kakek pulang

 **T B C**


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIENDSHIP OR LOVE**

Terkadang aku berpikir apa kah cinta itu ada ? kenapa cinta tidak pernah adil padaku, aku mencintai nya tapi dia tidak. Bodoh, aku tau itu tapi aku akan terus mencintainya sampai ku menutup mata.

Matahari yang terang menghias langit di seoul pada pagi hari ini, terlihat jelas semua anak sekolahan berlalu lalang di jalan ibukota korea selatan ini, tidak jauh beda dengan sikembar fraternal Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin yang turun dari mobil sport berwarna merah dan Sehun yang turun dari mobil sport nya yang berwarna hitam itu membuat mereka terlihat sangat keren, semua murid wanita menatap mereka dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kyungsoo-ya ..."

"ADUH"

"hati-hati ada bola basket" ucap Luhan pelan

"Aww sakit, ini siapa yang lempar ?"

"Mianhae, neo gwencana ?" ucap anak yang tadi bermain basket

"Gwencana pantat mu, ini sakit, kalau main tuh di lapang, siapa yang mengajari kalian main koridor sekolah"

"Yak Kyungsoo-ya teman ku sudah minta maaf kenapa kau permasalahkan lagi"

"Hei kau Nam diam saja, kalian juga kenapa main di koridor"

"Aku tadi yang melempar bola itu sengaja mengenai mu" ucap Pria yang tadi membela teman nya

"Apa masalahmu ?"

"Aku rindu bermain basket dengan mu"

"Rindu ku kalahkan ?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi hahaha" pria bernama Nam joo hyuk itu pun merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka bersama

"Hei kalian melupakanku" teriak Luhan

Ternyata sedari tadi si kembar memperhatikan mereka berdua ralat mereka bertiga dengan tatapan datar

"Jongin-ah bukan kah dia saingan mu sejak dulu?"

"Nam joo hyuk ?"

"Lalu siapa lagi ? kedua wanita tadi ?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap nya saingan, dia yang selalu menganggap ku saingannya"

"Terserah kau saja lah"

.

.

.

"Hyuk-ah kapan kau datang ?"tanya Luhan

"Tadi pagi, wae ? kau merindukanku Luhan-ah ?"

"Tidak ada yang merindukan mu disini pabo !"

"Diamlah kau gendut"

"YAK SA**IA !"

"Hahahahah aku juga merindukan umpatan mu itu"

"Yak kalian berdua diamlah" ucap Luhan lalu memukul kepala mereka

"Dimana Baekhyun ?"tanya joo hyuk

"Dia sedang di amerika bertemu dengan ayah nya" jawab Kyungsoo yang di jawab o dari joo hyuk

Nam joo hyuk adalah teman pria pertama mereka saat baru memasuki sekolah ini, Nam joo hyuk sangat naksir berat dengan Baekhyun, sayang Baekhyun sampai sekarang sudah memiliki pacar.

" _ **Kai oppa"**_

" _ **Sehun oppa"**_

" _ **Kai oppa very handsome"**_

" _ **OPPA-YA"**_

Teriakan demi teriakan menggem di kantin **SOPA** membuat ketiga manusia tadi melihat ke arah suara

"Hyuk-ah kau mengenal mereka ?"

"Mereka bersekolah disini ?"

"Memang mereka anak baru ?" pertanyaan polos dari kyungsoo membuat keempat mata melihat nya

"Kan aku tidak tau"

"Emang kau pernah liat mereka ? baru empat hari ini kan ?"tanya Luhan

"Lah kan aku gak tau"

"Eorunmaniya" ucap Jongin pada Joo hyuk

"Hah apa kalian ada yang berbicara ?"

"Itu di belakang muchjpdjkjh" Luhan yang ingin berbicara pun mulutnya di tutup oleh Kyungsoo

"Kyung Lu ayok pergi"

"Ne, kajja Luhan-ah"

"Changkaman, kau tidak ingin menyapa saudara mu ?" tanya Sehun

"Sehun-ssi" Luhan yang ingin melihat wajah Joo hyuk sudah memerah ingin sekali membela sahabat nya itu

"Luhan Kyungsoo ayo pergi" Ucap Joo hyuk

"Sangat aneh" ucap Kyungsoo

Joo hyuk berjalan sangat cepat sekali sehingga meninggalkan kedua sahabat nya di belakang yang mengejar nya, joo hyuk berjalan menuju atap sesampainya di atap dia berteriak dengan sangat keras dan menangis begitu kencangnya membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak tega dengannya memeluknya lalu Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala joo hyuk ke bahunya lalu memeluknya erat

"Uljima andwe"

"Joo hyuk kau pasti kuat, aku dan Kyungsoo tidak tau apa masalahmu dengan mereka tapi kumohon kau jangan menangis lagi"

"Kami sedih melihat kau begini"

Mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya membuatnya mulai berhenti menangis

"Haha aku seperti seorang pengecut saja menangis Cuma karna hal seprti ini"

"Ingin cerita ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Entahlah"

"Ceritalah kami akan mendengarkan mu"

"Jadi.."

 **FLASHBACK**

*Nam joo hyuk POV*

 _Saat aku masih kecil,sekitar umur ku masih berumur 2 bulan Ibu ku meninggalkan ku bersama ayahku karena ayahku saat itu hanya seorang kasir di sebuah supermarket di daerah Gangnam. Ibu ku menikah lagi dengan CEO salah satu perusahan terbesar di Seoul. Orang yang dinikahi ibuku ternyata adalah cinta pertama nya dulu, ibu ku tidak bisa menikah dengannya karena saat itu pria CEO itu sudah menikah dengan orang yang di jodohkan nya, ibu ku yang sedih saat itu mabuk dan bertemu dengan ayah ku yang tak lain adalah sahabat ibuku, ayahku menikahi ibu ku sebagai tanda pertanggung jawaban karena telah menghamili ibu ku, kata ayah ku saat itu hubungan ibu dan ayah ku baik-baik saja, tapi saat ibu ku mendengar kabar bahwa istri CEO itu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ibu ku mulai menghubungi lagi CEO itu dan mulai berhubungan lagi, setahu CEO itu ibu ku masih single makanya setelah melahirkan ku beberapa bulan kemudia ibu ku meninggalkan ku dan ayah ku_

" _Kau mau kemana joo yeon-ah ?"tanya ayahku_

" _Seok min-ah aku ingin kembali pada cinta pertama ku"_

" _Lalu anak ini bagaimana ?"_

" _Aku tidak akan melupakannya, saat aku menikah dengan cinta pertama ku itu aku juga akan sering mengunjungi kalian dan aku juga akan memebrikan cinta yang sama kepada anak itu, sekarang kau gendonglah anak ini karena sebentar lagi aku akan di jemput olehnya"_

" _Joo yeon-ah kau begitu kejam"_

" _Aku ? kejam ? apa kau rasanya kehilangan cinta pertamamu ?"_

" _Iya aku tahu, karena aku telah kehilangan mu, maka aku juga kehilangan cinta pertama ku"_

 _Ibu ku terdiam mendengar ucapan ayah ku, ibu tidak pernah tau jika ayahku mencintainya_

" _Mo molla, yang penting aku akan hidup bahagia sekarang"_

" _Joo yeon-ah"_

 _Ayah ku benar-benar sedih ditinggalkan ibuku saat umur ku masih lima bulan ayahku mendengar berita bahwa ibuku menikah dengan CEO itu, begitu terpukul ayahku mendengar itu_

 _Memang benar ibu tidak memberi cinta yang sama, tapi cinta ibu mulai berubah saat aku masuk Taman kanak-kanak lalu sekolah dasar dan ibu ku semakin tidak peduli dengan ku lagi saat aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama._

 _Saat itu aku berkelahi dengan salah satu anak kembar karena mereka mengambil lapangan basket sekolah yang saat itu sedang di pakai oleh joo hyuk_

" _Kau siapa ? kau tidak lihat disini ada yang bermain?" tanya ku dengan nada marah_

" _Kalian sudah lama main disini, kenapa tidak gantian ?" jawab pria yang tadi_

" _Lama ? kami baru saja main sejam"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak mau gantian ?"_

 _*Bugh_

 _Joo hyuk yang sudah emosi pun memukul anak itu dan kembaran anak itu pun balik memukul joo hyuk dan terjadi adu pukul diantara mereka_

" _Nam joo Hyuk, Kim Jong In, Kim Se Hoon datang keruang bapak sekarang juga"_

 _Saat itu kepala sekolah yang melihat kita adu pukul pun memanggil orang tua kita. Aku pun terus menunduk tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi ayah ku pasti tidak akan datang pikirku_

" _Sehun-ah jongin-ah gwencana ? apa kalian kena luka ? mana anak kurang ajar yang berani memukul kalian , apa dia tidak punya orang tua yang bisa mengajar kan nya sopan santun ? dasar anak bi*adap"_

" _Eomma sudah lah jangan begitu" ucap Jongin_

" _Tidak bisa begitu Jongin-ah, wajah mu yang tampan ini tergores, dia yang memukul mu kan ?"_

" _Tapi ini hanya salah paham"_

" _Eh nyonya Kim entah bagaimana ceritanya tapi anak ini luka nya jauh lebih parah dari pada kedua anak anda" ucap guru BK, ibu song_

" _Tapi bagaimana pu dia yang menyerang duluan ibu song, Hei kau kenapa orangtua mu tidak datang"_

 _Ibu dari si kembar Kim itu masih belum melihat anak yang memukul kedua anaknya tersebut karena terus saja memperhatikan luka-luka kecil yang ada pada tubuh kedua anaknya itu, joo hyuk yang melihat wanita itu hanya bisa merapatkan giginya marah dan mulai menjatuhkan airmata dari pelupuk airmatanya_

" _Ayah ku sedang kerja pak hiks"_

 _*Deg_

' _Suara itu' lalu sang ibu kembar itu melihat kearah anak yang memukul kedua anak nya dan sangat kaget melihat anak kandungnya sendiri dari pernikahan pertamanya_

" _Lalu dimana ibu mu ?" tanya kepala sekolah_

" _Ibu ku ?" mata ku yang awalnya menatap ibuku beralih mentap kepala sekolah "sudah lama meninggal saat aku masih sangat belia pak"_

 _Perkataan ku itu membuat ibu ku menahan nafas dan untuk peratama kalinya aku melihat ibu ku mengeluarkan airmatanya dan badannya yang hampir jatuh , aku pun langsung keluar dan membanting pintu kepala sekolah._

 _Persetan dengan kesopanan yang selalu ayah ku ajarkan, ibuku sendiri mengatai aku biadap ? sungguh sakit, sakit sekali. Disaat kedua anak kembar itu menerima kebahagian dari ibu ku sendiri dan aku tidak padahal aku memiliki hak atas ibuku, itu benar benar sakit. Aku melangkahi kaki ku menuju gerbang sekolah dan hujan mengguyur badan ku_

 _*_ NAM JOO HYUN POV END*

"Hyunk-ah jangan bersedih lagi ok ? aku dan Luhan ada disini, selalu ada di saat kau butuh dan akan selalu menyayangi mu

"Tenanglah kyung, aku akan pindah minggu depan"

"Mwo ? yak saekia kenapa kau tidak bilang" ucap Luhan

"ini aku sudah bilang Luhan"

"Tapi kenapa cepat sekali"

"Kau tau kan ? aku lebih mencintai basket daripada musik, walau musik juga bagian dari hidup ku tapi seluruh hidup ku ada pada basket"

"Lalu aku bermain basket sama siapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Cari lah teman agar kau bisa bermain basket bersama"

"Kajima" Kyungsoo pun memeluk Joo Hyuk erat

"Kau disini masih ada Baekhyun dan Luhan Kyung, ayah ku disana kesepian" jawabnya sambil mengelus lembut belakang Kyungsoo

"Kajima Hyuk-ah" Luhan pun ikut memeluk Joo hyuk

"Aniya Luhan aku harus pergi, bahagia lah kalian"

Hari itu mereka saling berpelukan erat, walaupun hanya setahun Joo hyuk bersama dengan Kedua sahabat nya itu dia sudah sangat menyayangi mereka, karena mereka dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita yang ia damba-dambakan

"Gomawo Kyung-ah Luhan-ah"

 **T B C**


	4. Chapter 4

**FRIENDSHIP OR LOVE**

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengantarkan joo hyuk ke bandara internasional incheon, Kyungsoo sangat tidak ingin berpisah dari Joo hyuk tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika itu keputusan Joo hyuk dia hanya bisa menyemangati nya saja

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hei kau kan namja masa karna aku pergi saja kau mau menangis"

"Yak saekia nan namja anigo nan yeoja-ya" ucap Kyungsoo tak terima

"Pergi lah pesawat mu sudah mau berangkat" ucap Luhan

"Arraseo, Luhan jaga Baekhyun ku yah jika dia sudah putus dari pacarnya segera hubungi aku" ucap Joo hyuk mengacak rambut Luhan yang di jawab anggukan saja dari Luhan

"Aku ? kau tidak suruh Luhan menjaga ku ?" tanya Kyungsoo tak terima

Nam joo hyuk yang sangat gemas dengan sikap imut temannya ini pun mencium dahi Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut sahabat nya itu

"Aku pergi jaga diri kalian bye"

Nam joo hyuk pun pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah biasa dicium oleh Nam joo hyuk pun hanya bisa diam saja

.

.

.

Lain di bandara lain juga di kediaman keluarga Kim. Sang kakek kim sedang merencanakan sesuatu dia mulai mematamatai Luhan dan Kyungsoo, setelah tau tentang keluarga dan semua hal pribadi tentang kedua anak tersebut sang kakek tersenyum puas

"Pak cha kau hubungi orangtua kedua anak ini atau perlu kau datangi rumah keluarga nya segera"

" _Baik sajangnim"_

 _*_ pip

Sambungan telefon pun berakhir entah apa yang akan direncenakan oleh si kakek pemilik perusahan terbesar ketiga di korea ini

"Pak cha siapkan aku mobil sekarang juga"

Lalu sang kakek pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja nya menuju depan rumah nya dan pergi dengan mobilnya entah kemana

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan membersihkan apartemen kecil mereka yang bila di perhatikan sekilas seperti kapal pecah, bungkus makanan ringan berserakan dimana-mana dan kaleng bir yang mereka minum kemarin belum di buang bahkan dapur mereka juga kotor karena aksi mereka semalam

Setelah satu jam penuh mereka membereskan rumah mereka itu mereka pun duduk di sofa dan mengambil nafas dengan rakus begitu lelah mereka, tapi perjuangan tidak pernah menghianati hasil rumah mereka begitu bersih dan harum

 _Ting tong ting tong_

"Luhan sana buka"

"Yak aku lelah"

"Aku juga lelah"

"Aku membersihkan paling banyak dari mu"

"Arraseo"

"Assa aku menang"

Kyungsoo pun dengan raut wajah yang kelelahan terpaksa membuka pintu dan begitu terkejut nya dia saat membuka pintu

"Ha..har..harabeoji"

"Kenapa kau selalu terkejut melihat ku Kyungsoo-ya"

"Aniyo tapi harabeoji kenapa harabeoji kesini ?"

"Ta-da"

Kakek Kim pun menujukan dua kotak pizza berukuran large dan tiga botol soda untuk mereka bertiga

"Silahkan masuk harabeoji"

"Kalian sedang melakukan apa ?"

"Aniya hanya baru saja selesai mebereskan apartement kami" jawab Kyungsoo

"Luhan-ah harabeoji datang"

"Harabeoji sia..? omo anyeonghaseyo harabeoji "

"Ah ne Luhan-ah bagaimana kabar mu ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja harabeoji "

"Syukurlah ayo kita makan ini, ini sungguh enak"

"Pizza yeay"

Mereka memakan pizza nya dengan sangat lahap apalagi Kyungsoo dan Luhan saat pizza nya habis mereka memesan jajangmyun membuat mereka sangat kenyang

"Harabeoji ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian"

"Apa itu harabeoji ?" tanya Luhan

"Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari orang tua kalian untuk kalian tinggal dirumah Harabeoji"

"APA ?"

"Dan juga biaya sekolah kalian harabeoji yang bayar semua keperluan kalian harabeoji yang tanggung"

"Maaf sebelumnya harabeoji tapi kita membantu dengan ikhlas"

"Harabeoji juga ikhlas, ayollah harabeoji mohon"

"Tapi sungguh-sungguh tidak enak harabeoji"

"Gwenchana harabeoji benar-benar ingin membantu kalian"

Mendengar jawaban tulus dari harabeoji akhirnya Luhan luluh dan memutuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaan harabeoji

"Baiklah harabeoji" jawab Luhan

"Assa akhirnya kalian mau juga, besok akan ada orang membantu kalian untuk memindahkan barang-barang kalian, harabeoji tidak bisa lama disini harabeoji harus segera pergi"

"Biar ku antar sampai ke luar harabeoji" ucap Luhan

"Tidak usah Luhan, kalian mulai lah membereskan barang bawaan kalian besok arraseo ?"

"Ne arraseo harabeoji"

"Harabeoji pulang dulu kalian jaga diri kalian yah"

"Hati-hati harabeoji" ucap mereka berdua

Setelah kakek Kim pulang Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera mandi langsung membereskan barang bawaan mereka, mereka hanya membawa pakaian dan beberapa boneka karena apartement ini mereka beli jadi tidak apa-apa bila di tinggal begini saja. Setelah membereskan barang mereka pun tidur

.

.

.

Karena hari ini malam minggu seperti rutinitas mereka Luhan mulai menggerakan badannya melikuk-likuk sesuai dengan irama lagu _Juju on dat beat_ , sedangkan Kyungsoo sejak Luhan bangun dari tidur siang tadi dia tidak melihat wanita bermata belo itu

"Aku pulang huh huh" teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil minum

"Kau dari mana saja ?"

"Bermain basket di lapangan depan situ"

"Malam-malam begini ? jangan bilang kau sendiri"

"Aniya aku bersama anak-anak"

"Lalu dimana mereka

"Pulanglah memang mau kemana lagi ? sudah yah aku mau mandi dan tidur, hari ini kau makan malam sendiri aku sedang malas memasak dan sangat lelah"

"Arraseo"

Kyungsoo baru saja masuk dalam kamar nya bunyi suara bel apartemen mereka pun berbunyi

 _Ting tong ting tong_

"Siapa ?" tanya Luhan dari layar intercom

"Kami orang suruhan dari presdir Kim"

"Oh silahkan masuk"

"Terimakasih nona, kata presdir Kim kalian akan di berangkatkan ke kediaman Kim sekarang juga"

"Hah ? tapi"

"Maaf nona kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami saja"

"Dasar harabeoji pemaksa" ucap Luhan jengkel

"Luhan-ah kenapa ribut" ucap Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar nya sambil mengucek matanya dan mengenakan piyama ungu

"Mereka akan mebawa barang kita " jelas Luhan

"Lu kau bawa semua poster SEVENTEEN kita kan ?"

"Sudah"

"Rafael ku ?"*boneka kesayangan Kyungsoo yang berbentuk banteng 

"Kau lah sendiri yang bawa"

"Arraseo"

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kalian tinggal di rumah harabeoji"

"Hah ? shireo" ucap Sehun membantah

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini ?" tanya jongin

"Pokoknya kalian harus tinggal disini jika tidak ingin nama kalian di coret dari kartu keluarga"

"Arraseo terserah harabeoji saja lah"

"Semua barang kalian sudah di bawa kesini"

"Secepat itu ?" ucap sehun lagi

"Sehun jaga sikap mu"tegur jongin

"Harabeoji kali ini saja aku tidak mau tinggal disini" sehun merajuk seperti anak kecil

"Sehun sekali harus tinggal disini yah harus tinggal disini"

"Kakek jahat hiks.."

"Tuan kedua anak itu sudah tiba"

"Bawa mereka masuk"

"Baik tuan"

"Siapa harabeoji ?" tanya jongin

"Nanti kalian akan tau"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai memasuki ruangan kerja sang kakek, mereka yang mulai memasuki ruangan kakek tersebut sangat terkejut melihat si anak kembar

"KALIAN" teriak Luhan yang secepatnya ditutup oleh Kyungsoo

"KENAPA KALIAN ADA DISINI ?"teriakan heboh sehun pun terdengar

"Kalian berempat sudah saling kenal"

"Bukan saling kenal harabeoji aku Cuma tau mereka dari temanku"

"Astaga ternyata begitu, yasudah Sehun bantu Luhan mengangkat barang nya ke atas dan Jongin bantu juga Kyungsoo"

"Nan shirreonde" jawab Seun

"Aku juga bisa sendiri aku tidak butu bantuan mu" ucap Luhan

"SEHUN !"

"Arraseo"

Sehun pun akhirnya mengangkat barang yang dibawa oleh Luhan, kata ayah nya seorang pria harus meringankan beban wanita itu baru nama nya lelaki sejati

"Aku sudah membantumu" ucap seun yang menaru barang Luan di dalam kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Luhan "Ini sungguh berat kau tau"

"Wow kamar ini sebesar apartemen ku, besar sekali"

"Yak kau mendengar ku tidak sih ? kau bawa apa saja sih kenapa sangat berat ? apa kau isi batu ?"

"Kau ikhlas tidak sih membantu ku ?"

"Aku ikhlas"

"Yasudah jangan banyak ngomong mujlut mu sudah seperti ahjuma ahjuma di pasar"

Luan yang tidak terima pun memukul lengan sehun "Kau bilang apa ? ahjjuma ? sini kau Oh Sehun"

"Yak aku kakak kelas mu"

"Bodo, kita seumuran asal kau tau"

"Kau tahan kelas ya?"

"enak saja aku hanya telat sekolah saja"

"Sudahlah bilang saja kau tahan kelas"

"Hei kau !"

Dan banyak celotean yang mereka keluarkan, mereka sama-sama keras kelapa dan tidak mau saling mengalah sungguh kekanakan. Sedangkan dikamar kyungsoo

Krik..krik..krik

Tidak ada obrolan apapun yang keluar, kai benar-benar orang yang dingin dan misterius entalah membuat Kyungsoo takut membuka suara dengannya

"Gomawo sunbae"

"Tidak usah seformal itu dengan ku kalau kita sedang di rumah"

"Oh arraseo"

"Heum"

Dan setelah itu benar-benar hening sampai Kyungsoo sendiri bingung iya ingin bicara apalagi

"Selamat istirahat Kyungsoo-ya"

"Ah ne sunbae"

"Jongin, panggil aku jongin oppa saja"

"Ah ne Jongin"

Setelah itu Jongin keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju kamar Luhan untuk memanggil kembarannya. Saat ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Luhan ia melihat adiknya yang sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat menyenangkan, tidak sengaja pupil matanya melihat Luhan yang mengejar Sehun dengan tawanya yang mempesona

 _Deg deg deg_

' _Perasaan apa ini kenapa aku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang'_ ucap Jongin dalam hati tiba-tiba Luhan melihat Jongin dan berhenti mengejar Sehun

"Ah Jongin sunbae" ucap Luhan

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti panggi saja Jongin oppa" ucap Jongin salah tingkah

"Ah hyung, wanita ini gila sepertinya dia terkena rabies"

"Yak !"

"Sehun ayo balik kekamar besok kita ada sparing, Luhan kau istirahat lah"

"Ah ne jaljayo" ucap Luhan yang

"Jaljayo" ucap Jongin lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya dengan senyuman penuh arti

"Hyung benarkah mereka akan tinggal disini ? kenapa tiba-tiba ?"

"Tidurlah besok aku akan bertanya pada harabeoji"

"Hyung telfon lah eomma tadi eomma menelfon ku karena cemas dengan mu ?"

"Jinjja ? arraseo, sebelum tidur aku akan menelfon eomma, kau cepatlah tidur"

Kim jongin sangat menyayangi wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia itu, siapa tidak menyayangi ibunya sendiri ? tidak ada kan, Ibu nya jarang sekali ada di rumah karena menemani ayahnya yang pergi perjalanan dinas

"Eomma bogoshipeo"

"Eomma do nae sarang"

"Bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa ?"

"Eomma baik-baik saja, eomma dengar kalian akan tinggal dengan harabeoji yah ?"

"Ah ne eomma"

"Baguslah, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kalian tinggal dengan harabeoji ?"

"iya benar juga"

"Tidurlah sayang, besok bukannya kau ada sparing ya ?"

"Ne, eh eomma" Jongin memberi jeda

"Aku bertemu dengan Joo hyuk eomma"

"Hah ? Jinjja ? dimana dia sekarang sayang ? apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

Entahlah eomma aku hanya bertemu saja tidak sempat berbicara saja"

"Apa dia kelihatan sehat ?"

"Ne eomma"

"Syukurlah"

"Eomma aku tidur yah, good night"

"Good night eomma"

"Night sayang"

Percakapan melalui telefon itu pun terputus dan jongin memetuskan untuk segera tidur

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIENDSHIP OR LOVE**

Nyanyian merdu dipagi hari membuat Jongin terbangun dari bangun tampan nya

"Kyungsoo ?"

"Ah ne Jongin oppa kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut

"Ah heum" jawab Jongin yang masih mengucek matanya

"Hehe" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Aniya hanya saja wajah mu sangat lucu Jongin oppa"

"Haha eh apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan nanti"

"Bukannya ada maid, kemana mereka semua ?"

"Mereka belum terbangun, ini baru saja jam setengah enama aku saja yang terlalu cepat terbangun"

"Apa sudah jadi ?"

"Sedikit lagi, basuh wajah mu dulu habis itu baru makan" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih fokus dengan masakannya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin

"Kau masak apa kyung ?" Jongin yang sudah selesai membasuh wajahnya pun datang dari belakang Kyungsoo dan mengagetkannya

"Ah kamchagya" ucap Kyungsoo

"Ah miahae"

"Oh kalian berdua sudah bangun ?" tiba-tiba harabeoji datang entah darimana

"Ah ne Harabeojji" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau sedang memasak apa kyung ?"

"Aku hanya sedang memasak sup rumput laut, harabeojji mau menyoba nya ?"

"Apa sudah jadi ?"

"Sudah harabeoji"

"Baiklah ayo kita bertiga makan"

"tunggu harabeoji biar aku membang.."

"Andwe, biar saja mereka tidur, harabeoji juga sedang terburu-buru harabeoji akan berangkat ke prancis hari ini"

"Ah jinjja ?" tanya Jongin

"Ne, kalian hati-hati yah disini jangan nakal"

"Ne arraseo harabeoji" jawab mereka berdua

"Anak pintar ayo makan"

"Selamat makan"

Mereka makan sambil melakukan sedikit perbincangan setelah selesai makan Kyungsoo mencuci semua alat makan nya dan menaruh sup diatas kompor agar nanti saat Luhan dan Sehun bangun mereka juga bisa makan lalu Kyungsoo menghantar Harabeojji keluar dan masuk dalam mobilnya

"Ah Kyungsoo-ya jika Sehun sudah bangun katakan padanya untuk segera kesekolah arra ?"

"Ne oppa"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun yang tak tau mau melakukan apa akhirnya berjalan-jalan siapa tau ada lapangan basket sekitar rumah haraboji, tadi dia sudah menempelkan sticky note di depan pintu kamar sehun sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin

"Akhirnya"

Kyungsoo menemukan lapangan basket yang lumayan besar beserta bola basketnya di dalam keranjang yang di siapkan disamping kursi di pinggir lapangan

Tuk tuk

Kyungsoo mulai mendrible bola nya dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan dengan bola nya itu lalu mulai mencoba three point

Tak

Masuk !

Entahlah sekarang dia sangat merindukan joo hyuk, andaikan joo hyuk ada disini dia pasti tidak perlu bermain basket sendiri disini

Kyungsoo mulai lagi mendrible bolanya lalu melayout bola nya dan akhirnya masuk lalu dia pun medrank bola nya itu lalu turun dengan keringat yang berjatuhan banyak sekali

Mulai lagi Kyungsoo ingin melayout bolanya tapi entah darimana ada orang yang mengambil bola nya lalu dengan teknik layout memasuki bola berwarna orange itu, karna silau dari matahari Kyungsoo tidak melihat siapa yang mengambil bolanya

"Seharusnya kau membangunkan ku dan bukan nya meningalkan sticky note didepan kamar ku"

"Sehun ?"

"Lalu menurut mu siapa lagi" jawab Sehun lalu memasukan bola kedalam ring

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kenapa kau tidak sparing ?"

"Aku telat bangun mereka sudah mulai sparing tadinya kau mau kejar mereka tapi aku melihat mu bermain basket akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut kau untuk bermain juga"

"Dasar kau ini"

"Ayok lawan aku, siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir makan yang menang"

"Ok"

Dan permainan pun dimulai awalnya sehun sombong karena dia yang memegang kendali bola dan bisa memasukan bola sampai enam kali tapi saat bola nya di rebut oleh Kyungsoo permainan bola seperti neraka bagai Sehun pasalnya Kyungsoo sudah mencetak dua belas point sedangkan dia hanya mencetak delapan point, dan detik-detik terakhir pun Kyungsoo berhasil mencetak three point. Mereka pun mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya duduk di tengah lapangan

"Jangan sombong kalau kau sudah unggul, kita tidak bakal tau apa yang terjadi de menit-menit terakhir"

"Andai kau pria"

"Waeyo ?"

"Aku akan memasukan mu ke club basket, eh tunggu kau tidak masuk club basket wanita ?"

"Tidak mau"

"Wae ?"

"Buang-buang waktu main dengan begitu banyak peraturan"

"Bermain basket kan memang harus mengikuti peraturan"

"Maksudku kalau aku masuk club pasti sangat banyak peraturan kan ?"

"Kau benar juga yah, emang biasanya kau main sendiri ?":

"Tidak aku main dengan teman-teman dan Joo hyuk"

"Joo hyuk ? maksudmu Joo hyuk kakak tiri ku "

"Heum aku sudah tau tentang kalian"

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Maksudnya ?"

"Memiliki hidup yang sangat rumit, bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Entahlah hanya saja hidupb kalian membingkan ku"

"Kau benar, ayo kutraktir"

"Mau mentraktir ku apa ?"

"Kau mau apa ?"

"Es krim dan bubble tea"

"Kau suka bubble tea ?"

"Tidak begitu suka tapi hanya sekedar suka ya gitulah"

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah aku ngerti"

"Kajja"

.

.

.

Jongin sungguh kecewa dengan kembaran nya hanya karena kembarannya itu telat bangun dia tidak mau pergi sparing

"Sehun Kim Sehun !" teriak Jongin

Sungguh kali ini Jongin benar-benar marah bukan hanya karena kembarannya itu tidak disiplin tapi kembarannya itu tidak ijin dan kembarannya itu menghilang dan tidak ada di rumah

"Ah Jongin oppa waeyo ?" tanya Luhan

"Luhan-ah dimana sehun sekarang ?" Luhan yang mulai ketakutan pun mulai menjawab dengan gugup

"Nan molla oppa , hanya aku saja sendiri disini, Kyungsoo juga tidak ada mungkin mereka pergi bersama" mendengar itu perkataan Luhan tadi entah kenapa mulai meredakan amarah Jongin

"Oppa" Luhan memanggil Jongin lalu mulai menyentuh bahu nya pelan

"Oppa ? ayo ikut aku dapur" ucap Luhan mulai menarik tangan Jongin,yang ditarik tangannya hanya diam dan mengikuti saja

Luhan tau saat ini Jongin sedang sangat marah makanya itu dia mulai mencari minuman soda yang memiliki rasa jeruk nipis itu di dalam Kulkas , setelah menemukannya dia mulai menuangkan nya di gelas lalu menarik lagi tangan Jongin menuju meja makan lalu mulai duduk dan menyerahkan minuman itu di depan Jongin

"Minumlah lalu tenangkan dirimu oppa"

"Gomawo"

"Cheonmayo"

Diam , tidak yang berani mengucapkan satu kata pun sampai Luhan memilih untuk membuka suara

"Mau menceritakannya ?"

"Ya kau tahu Sehun membolos latihan ah ani sparing tadi kan ?" Luhan hanya mengangguk saja "entah dia kemana,dia adalah point forward kenapa dia begitu tidak disiplin sekali dia boleh melakukan apapun yang dia suka tapi tidak begini,aku dimarahi coach aku juga lelah malah dimarahi karena kesalahan orang lain yang tidak lain adalah kembaran ku sendiri kenapa anak itu menyusahkan ku , apa dia sama Kyungsoo tapi sepertinya tidak soalnya tadi Kyungsoo keluar bersama ku tadi pagi"

"Ah Kyungsoo keluar pagi tadi ?"

"Ne, dia bilang hanya ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar sini"

"Dia pasti sedang mencari lapangan basket"

"Lapangan basket ? untuk apa ?"

"Bermain roket air yah untuk bermain basket oppa" jawab Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya

"Kyungsoo bisa bermain Basket ?"

"Kyungsoo-ya lain kali kita bermain basket lagi ya aku janji kau yang akan kalah dan aku akan menyuruhmu membelikan ku bubble tea disana lagi, bubble tea nya sangat enak"

"Baik yang mulia hahaha" mereka pun tertawa bersama bagaikan tak ada dosa memasuki dapur bersama

"Ah hyung kau sudah pulang ?" tanya sehun tanpa dosa

"Kau dari mana saja Kim sehun" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang menyeramkan

"Tadi aku sudah mau menyusul kalian sungguh, tapi kata Ken kalian sudah main jadi percuma saja aku kesana karena tempatnya yang sangat jauh, lain kali bilang mereka jangan sparing dihari minggu aku sangat lelah kemarin kau juga kan ?" penjelasan Sehun panjang lebar

"Tapi aku bisa bangun pagi"

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku ?"

Suara mereka sudah sama-sama saling marah membuat kedua wanita di belakang mereka merinding ketakutan mendengar suara mereka. Jongin pun memeluk adiknya , kebiasannya dari kecil jika marah kepada adiknya dia tidak ingin kemarahan nya berakhir fatal

"Itu karena kau sangat keliatan lelah, maafkan aku" bisik Jongin ditelingan Sehun yang masih bisa didengar sedikit oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Sudah Hyung aku yang salah nanti aku akan bertanggung jawab, sekarang ayok kita minum minuman kesukaan ku" sambil memperlihat kantong plastik yang dia pegang

"Kau membelinya dimana ?"

"ditempat langganan Kyungsoo, hyung ayo kita keruang keluarga"

Setelah mereka berkumpul di ruang keluar Kyungsoo mulai membuka ice cream cake baskin's robins yang mereka beli tadi dan bubble tea , sebenarnya sebelum pulang mereka sudah meminum bubble tea tapi mereka membelinya lagi.

"Huah enak" ucap Luhan

"Kau belum memakannya Luhan"

"Keliatannya enak Kyungsoo"

"Yasudah kalau gitu kau yang potong"

"Kenapa harus aku ? kau kan punya tangan"

"Kau yang pegang pisau nya bodoh"

"Kau benar hehe"

Luhan pun mulai memotong ice cream cake nya itu lalu mulai memindahkannya di piring kecil yang tadi dibawanya

"Luhan kau suka bubble tea rasa taro kan ?"

"Ne , kenapa kalian bertiga coklat ?"

"Karena kami suka coklat"

"Lalu itu ada rasa taro dan vanila buat siapa ?"

"Buat kita berdua lah" jawab Kyungsoo dan Sehun

"Jangan boleh ada yang sentuh"

"Dasar pelit"

"Sudah-sudah cepat lah makan aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Jongin

"Dasar kau Hyung"

Mereka pun memakan ice cream cake nya dengan begitu lahap tanpa satu pun tersisa

"Sehun kau terluka ?" tanya Luhan

"Jinjja ?" tanya sehun balik

"Yaampun Kyungsoo kau harus tanggung jawab

"Shirreo itu salahmu kenapa kau mau mengambil paksa bola yang kepeluk jatuhkan akhirnya"

"Aturan main nya memang begitu pabo"

"Yah tapi tetap saja itu tidak fair"

"Kau yang tidak fair"

"Mau tanding ulang ?"

"Ayok tapi minggu depan"

"Ayo siapa takut

"Tunggu kalian main basket berdua tadi ?"

"Iya dari pada mengejar kalian disana aku bermain dengan Kyungsoo"

"Lalu kalian tanding ?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo

"Siapa pemenangnya ?"

"Tentu saja .." ucapan Sehun terputus

"AKU" jawab Kyungsoo bangga

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa dari mereka pun akhirnya meledak, Jongin yang tersenyum saja jarang akhirnya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak , sehun pun malu sangat malu sejujurnya tapi mau gimana lagi memang begitu adanya

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friendship or Love**

Pagi yang cerah di kota seoul membuat anak – anak sekolah dengan semangat berangkat sekolah, sama hal nya dengan empat anak dalam mansion keluarga Kim

"Kyungsoo apa yang kau cari, dari tadi kau terlihat bingung mencari sesuatu"

"Aku sedang mencari headphone pemberian papa ku" katanya sambil tetap merogoh tasnya

"Jangan-jangan ketingalan di perpus, kau sangat suka membaca sambil dengarin lagu disana bukan"

"Ah matta, aku berangkat duluan Luhan aku harus kesana duluan"

"Kau naik apa ?"

"Sepertinya jam segini Hoseok masih mengantar koran aku akan ikut dengannya saja"

"Baiklah, cepat temui headphone itu nanti kau di bilang tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Aku pergi, bilang Harabeoji dan lainnya aku berangkat duluan"

"Heum, hati-hati"

Kyungsoo pun berlari menuju gang dan benar saja dugaannya dia melihat Hoseok sedang mengedarai scotter nya

"Hoseok-ah"

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan jam segini ?"

"Aku haru segera kesekolah ayo cepat" ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera naik diatas scotter Hoseok

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya"

"Nanti ku jelaskan tapi yang penting kita sampai dulu disekolah kumohon Hoseok-ah"

"Arraseo, pakai ini" suruh Hoseok sambil memberikannya helm

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka pun sampai dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju perpustakaan dan membuka pintu yang ternyata sudah tidak terkunci itu, staff dan beberpa guru memang sudah datang tapi anak-anak murid disini baru terlihat satu dua orang saja. Saat mencari headphone ia melihat ada orang yang mendengar lagu di bagian rak kaset dia sebenarnya penasaran dengan orang itu pasalnya orang itu tak menggunakan seragam tapi dia urungkan niatnya dulu dan mencari headphone nya, ternyata headphone nya ada di rak bagian kaset entah kenapa bisa disitu yang terpenting adalah dia sennag karena bisa menemukannya itu saja.

Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo pun tak dapat dibendung lagi akhirnya dia mulai mendekati orang itu lalu mendengar orang itu sedang ngerap secara pelan.

 _Is that true yes okey dokey yo  
Is that true yes okey dokey yo  
jeongmalyo yes okey dokey yo  
nuga madahae nelpeun madange  
eomamusihan jip  
seumu salbuteo gyehoekhan kkumeun  
gimboseong eurihaji  
kkul ppaneura bappaseo  
neoga jeongsin noheul ttae  
nan beol ttaeman gidaryeo errday  
Paran sinhoape mustag  
i want some cheeze cake  
i want some deadpresident  
Yge chwijikhae  
yeonjungmuhyu ilgaemicheoreom  
saengbang haengsa paenssa_

"Okey dokey" Pria yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo perhatikan pun angkat bicara lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo

"Jika kau ingin tahu judul lagunya Okey dokey"

"Haha aku juga tau, mino feat zico kan ?"

"Oh kupikir kau tidak tau"  
 _dongwa myeongyejung hanal golla  
han chi gomin eopsi nan mongttang  
sseuro damagal geoya eommaya  
ij mameumkkeot nagaseo nora and she said_

 _Is that true yes okey dokey  
is that true yes okey dokey_

"Aku suka bagian itu"

"Wah ku pikir kau tak tau lagunya ternyata kau afal juga ya lagunya"

"Yap aku ingin bisa ngerap sejak dulu tapi masih belajar"

"Hahaha" orang itu pun memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sedang berpikir keras

"Kris ayok pulang, kita sudah selesai mendaftar" teriak seseorang dari luar perpus

"So nama ku Kris dan kau ?" tanya Kris

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo akan ku tanamkan namamu selalu biar aku mengingatnya di benakku"

"Hahaha"

"Bye " Kris pun berlari menuju pintu perpus tapi sebelum keluar dia berhenti dan melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari keluar menyusul orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Kris pun masuk kedalam mobil di belakang pengemudi

"Tuan kenapa dari tadi tersenyum terus ?"tanya sang pengemudi

"Kau gila Kris ?"

"Kau pernah suka sama cewek Cuma karna dengar dia ngerap ?"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar gila kris"

"Kau benar" Kris lalu tersenyum dan memandang kearah kaca mobil " jadi nama Do Kyungsoo , baiklah aku akan mengingat mu"

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan kelas terlihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bersama. kenapa mereka bisa satu kelas ? karena saat ini pelajaran sejarah, kalau pelajaran sejarah kelas mereka memang sengaja disatukan entah apa alasannya

"Anak – anak buka halaman 69 kita akan membahas jaman Goryeo" ucap guru Lim yang sangat kejam itu

Banyak anak – anak yang hanya menuruti saja membuka buku halaman yang di suruh pak guru itu dan ada yang sudah menaruh kepalanya di meja untuk mulai berlabuh di alam mimpi sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan mereka sedang bergosip dibelakang

"Luhan-ah tadi akuy bertemu dengan orang aneh"

"Aneh ? dimana ?"

"Di perpustakaan, ku pikir tadi dia arwah gentayangan yang sering di bicarakan di sekolah ini"

"Yak" teriak Luhan yang mebuat sekelas melihat nya

"Nona Xi ada masalah apa ?" tanya guru Lim

"Aniyo eobseoyo seongse" jawab Luhan santai memamerkan deretan giginya

"Yak Luhan kenapa kau berteriak ? bodoh"

"Kau menakuti ku pabo-ya"

"Tapi kau tak perlu teriak, lagian dia bukan hantu"

"Lalu ? lanjutkan"

"Aku bertemu dengan pria itu di perpus dan dia sedang mendengarkan lagunya Mino yang okey dokey, dia pikir aku tidak tau tapi saat aku nyanyikan dia terkejut"

"Bodoh sekali dia, kita kan penggemar Mino yah pastilah kita tahu lagu nya Hahahaha" dan Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa

'Pakkk' bunyi suara meja yang di pukul membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkejut

"Nona Xi dan Nona Do sekarang kalian berdua membersihkan emperan ruang kelas XII, daripada kalian riibut dan tertawa dibelakang sana"

"Tapi saem"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian nona Do kalian sudah membuat gaduh kelas ini. OSO" Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun langsung lari dari tempat duudk mereka menuju keluar kelas dan mengambil kain pel

Guru Lim mengikuti mereka keluar dan menyuruh mereka mengikutinya sampai di depan kelas XII dengan kain pel

"Saem kenapa tidak pakai pel yang ada tangkainya ?" tanya Luhan

"Kalau yang ada tangkainya kalian tidak akan jera pokoknya bersihkan sekarang juga" ucap Lim saem

Setelah Lim saem pergi menuju kelas kembali mereka pun membersihkan lantai nya sambil marah – marah

"Ini semua karena kau Lu"

"Mwo ? Naega ? yak sadarlah kau tertawa terlalu besar"

"Pokoknya kesalahan padamu Lu"

"Kau mau kubunuh ?" tanya Luhan yang siap mengambil ember berisi air untuk menyiram Kyungsoo

"Ya apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini ?" tanya Sehun

"Mampus, aku tak lihat apapun" Kyungsoo pun pergi dari Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun

"Jangan bilang kalian dihukum ?" tanya Sehun dengan wajahnya datar dan di jawab anggukan oleh Luhan membuat Sehun menahan tawanya

"Kau tertawa ? hah ? kau senang aku di hukum ?" tanya Luhan dengan wajahnya yang cemberut, Sehun pun berlutut di depan Luhan

"Mau ku bantu ?" tanya Sehun yang membaut Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya yang semakin dekat dengan Sehun

"Tidak usah" jawabnya ketus

"Lagian siapa juga yang mau membantu mu, nih sekalian yah sepatu ku kotor" ucap Sehun sambil menginjak kain lap milik Luhan

"OH SEHUN !" teriak 7 oktaf Luhan pun keluar yang dihadiahi tawaan keras dari Sehun

Lain Sehun lain juga Jongin, Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan lantai memperhatikannnya dan

"Semangat" ucapnya lalu masuk kedalma kelas nya dan bergabung dengan temannya yang sedang entah bercerita apa membuat Kyungsoo geram sendiri

"Ayo Luhan kita harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga lalu kita makan aku lapar"

"Ayo Kyung"

Mereka pun bersemangat menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka agar segera makan. Setelah beberpa menit mereka membersihkannya akhirnya mereka telah selesai juga mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin dan melihat Hoseok dan seok jin yang sedang memakan jjajangmyun mereka

"Hoseok-ah" panggil Kyungsoo dan langsung meminum air mineral nya

"Yak Kyungsoo"

"Nanti ku ganti aku sangat haus sekali" katanya

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Kami habis di hukum mengepel koridor depan kelas XII" jawab Luhan yang habis meminum seluruh air seokjin

"Yak Luhan jangan kau habisi" teriak seok jin entah kenapa mereka sangat suka berteriak

"Nanti ku ganti jin-ah kau tenang saja, aku mau beli makan dulu"

"Sudah kalian duduk saja nanti ku belikan aku juga ingin nambah" ucap ho seok lalu berlalu membelikan makanan

"Eh aku punya berita bagus buat kalian"

"Apa ?"

"Bukannya kalian ini kerja part time untuk menambah uang jajan kalian ?" diangguki oleh keduanya "ada pekerjaan untuk kalian, bar tempat ku bekerja membutuhkan DJ dan Bartender kalian berminat tidak ? bukan Luhan kau pernah menDJ di china ?"

"pernah sih tapi itu sudah lama jin-ah"

"Tak apa kau itu berbakat pasti kau bisa" perkataan jin membuat Luhan bersemangat

"Kyungsoo bagaimana ? kau pernah bilang pekerjaan ku menabjukan bukan ? katanya kau ingin belajar melempar gelas hahaha"

"Hahaha kau benar, kul ayok Luhan kita bekerja disana"

"Bagimana dengan Harabeoji Kyungsoo-ya ?"

"Ah matta"

"Bilang saja kita banyak tugas yang harus di selesaikan"

"Baiklah"

"Tenang saja bos ku mengerti keadaan kita, ia akan memberi shift yang aman buat kalian percayalah"

"Hei kalian sedang membicarakan apa ?" tanya Hoseok yang baru saja datang

"Kami sudah mendapat pekerjaan" jawab Kyungsoo

"Ah pekerjaan dari bar tempat Jin bekerja ?"tanya Hoseok

"Heum" jawab Kyungsoo yang sudah memakan Jjajangmyunya

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja kyung-ah"

"Aku lapar" jawab Kyungsoo dan masih memakan Jjajangmyun

"Jin kau pasti akan di bunuh joo hyuk jika sampai dia tahu kau memberikan pekerjaan itu kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo"

"Mereka juga butuh pekerjaan seok-ah, pasti Joohyuk mengerti" ucap Jin membela diri

.

.

.

"Nama kalian siapa ?" tanya Pak Kim selaku pemilik bar XOXO

"Aku Luhan dan ini sahabat ku Kyungsoo"

"Salam kenal eh siapa yang akan jadi DJ dan siapa yang bakal jadi bartender ?"

"aku yang akan menjadi Dj"

"Ah kalau begitu ikut dengan ku Luhan-ssi, dan Kyungsoo-ssi kau ikuti saja Jin karena dia akan memberitahumu segala hal yang kau butuhi"

"Ayo Kyung"

"Ah ne kamshamnida sajangnim"

"Kyung-ah gantilah baju mu disini kau harus ingat untuk rajin bekerja arra ?"

"Arraseo, gomawo"

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam ruang ganti baju dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju bartender, setelah selesai berganti ia pun keluar dan menuju meja bartender

"Wow kau memang cocok menjadi bartender kyung" ucap Luhan

"Sudahlah sana tunjukan bakat mu itu wahai orang bertalenta" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo sini aku akan menujukan cara pembuatan minumannya"

"Lee kwang soo" ucap seorang bartender yang sudah memegang botol yang biasanya di jadikan atraksi oleh para bartender

"Ah Kyungsoo imnida"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, sini biar ku ajari kau meracik minuman"

" ini beer kau pasti tidak asing dengan ini, kalau yang ini rum&coke rum merupakan minuman berakohol hasil fermentasi dan distilasi dari molase atau tetes tebu, yang ini adalah campuran vodkan dan orange juice"

"Orange juice bisa di campur dengan vodka ?"

"Heum tentu,ini Margarita dibuat dengan campuran tequila dengan triple sec dan jeruk nipis jangan lupa untuk menaruhgaram dibibir gelas. Ini ada wine dan terakhir sx on the beach"

"Omo" kaget Kyungsoo

"Tenang saja ,itu minuman kok, wiski koktail dengan vodka, puah persik, jus jeruk dan jus cranberry"

"Ahh aku mengerti sekarang"

"Baiklah, Kyung kau harus bersikap sangat dingin bila ada yang menggoda mu yah itu sudah tuntutan pekerjaan, tenang saja tamu-tamu disini khusus yang umur 17 – 30 tahun kok"

"Ne kamshamnida sunbaenim"

"Ayo mulai kerja"

" _Siapa dia cantik sekali ?"_

" _Bar ini selalu dapat DJ yang seksi dan cantik, aku menginginkan dia malam ini"_

" _Heii kau tau kan kalau bar ini tidak memperbolehkan hal itu"_

" _Bodo, aku tidak peduli yang ku ingin kan adalah wanita itu berada di bawa ku dan mendesahkan namaku"_

Dan berbagai kalimat kotor lainnya yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo dengar. Setelah beberapa jam mereka bekerja akhirnya Luhan pun turun dari meja piringannya itu

"Hei cantik mau minum dan berbagi kehangatan dengan ku ? penampilan mu sangat bagus hari ini ?"

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Luhan yang tangan di pegang oleh pria berhidung belang

"Hei kau mencari masalah dengan bar ini" ucap teman yang disebelahnya

"Aku tak peduli, kau mau kan berbagi malam yang panas dengan ku"

"Aku..tak ma..uuu lepaskan" Luhan benar benar muak dan kelelahan berusaha melepas pegangan tangan pria itu

"Hei kau tak dengar dia bilang apa ?" ucap pria yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Luhan

"Siapa kau ?"

"Aku ? kau tak mengenalku ?"

"Hah ? kau ? artis yang sama bajingannya dengan kita"

"Aku bajingan tapi tak sekotor dirimu segera lepaskan wanita itu"

"Apa hak mu atas wanita ini ?"

"Aku pria dari wanita ini"

"Hah cih ternyata wanita ini milik pria bajingan itu, ini ambilah aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi dengan milikmu ini, ayo pergi"

Para pria berhidung belang tadi pun sudah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis karena ketakutan

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ? aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

"Tidak apa tuan, terimakasih sudah membantu ku hari ini"

"Hei kau benar tidak apa-apa ?" tanya pria itu khawatir dan memegang tangan Luhan membuat Luhan yang tadi tertunduk pun mengadahkan wajahnya

"Aku benar tak apa" Luhan tidak terlalu bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu tapi pria itu dapat melihat cantiknya Luhan dengan rambut panjang coklatnya yang tergerai dan mata rusanya itu yang membuatnya sangat manis dan elegan di saat yang bersamaan

"cantik" ucapnya

"Mwo ?"

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Tapi aku pulang dengan teman ku"

"Beritahu dia kau pulang duluan ayo"

"Tapi"

Luhan pun tak bisa menolak karena tangannya yang di tarik paksa itu pun ia tak dapat berkutik

.

.

.

"Luhan jahat sekali padaku" ucap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di pinggiran jalan sudah berapa lama ia berjalan dan tak menemukan taksi dimana pun

"Hei Kyungsoo"

"Heo ? neo nuguya ?"

"Aku Kris ingat ?"

"Kris ? okey dokey itu ?"

"Hahaha iya benar, ayo sini masuk aku akna mengantar mu"

"Jeongmalyo ?"

"Ne, ayo sini masuk"

Kyungsoo pun memasuki mobil Kris dan Kris pun menjalankan mobilnya mengatar Kyungsoo menuju rumahnya

"Kau bartender di XOXO bar bukan ?"

"Kau tau darimana ?"

"Aku melihat mu tadi, sebenarnya aku tadi dengan sepupu ku tapi dia malah pulang duluan"

"Sama aku juga tadi dengan sahabat ku tapi dia malah pergi duluan"

"Memang kita sudah berjodoh" ucap Kris dan mereka pun tertawa bersama

.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini"

"Sama – sama lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, heum kau mengenalku bukan ?"

"Hah ?"

"Kau benar tidak mengenalku ?"

Luhan yang bingung pun akhirnya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria itu

"Kau ? benarkah kau ?" Luhan sangat terkejut melihat wajah pria itu

"Yap benar aku Kim Taehyung"

" V ?" Tanya Luhan yang di jawab anggukan dari V

"Luhan kau kah itu ?" tanya Kyungsoo mengagetkan Luhan

"Yak Kyungsoo kau mengagetkanku"

"Ayo keluar dari situ"

"Yak V kenapa kau pulang tidak menunggu ku" ucap Kris

"Maafkan aku Hyung"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak sudah mengantar kami, rumah kami tak jauh lagi kok, terimakasih banyak, ayo Luhan" Kyungsoo pun menarik tangan Luhan lalu segera berjalan menuju gang mansion Kim, Mereka takut akan ketahuan oleh orang rumah jika mereka menyuruh Kris dan V menurunkan mereka di depan rumah

"Hyung mereka menarik"

"Benarkan"

"Ayo pulang"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun segera masuk kedalam rumah dengan mengendap endap saat mereka masuk semua lampu sudah dimatikan, saat mereka menutup pintu tiba-tiba lampu dinyalakan menampilkan si k dikembar fraternal itu di sofa

"Darimana saja kalian ?" tanya Jongin

"Mampu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku bertanya darimana kalian ?" tanya Jongin lagi

"Kami tadi mengerjakan tugas akhir yang banyak sekali dirumah Hoseok" jawab Luhan

"Kami kan sudah memberitahu kakek"

"Tapi kakek kan tidak ada di rumah" jawab sehun dengan nada datar nya

"Maafkan kami" jawab Luhan

Jongin pun bangkit dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan Luhan

"Masuk lah kekamar kalian"

"Jangan buat kami khawatir" ucap Sehun dan mereka pun jalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing

 **T B C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendship or love**

Matahari terik menyinari hari yang indah ini terlihat seoarang anak wanita yang sedang mengoles selai coklat di selembaran roti nya

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo-ah"

"Ah harabeojji selamat pagi, bagaimana perjalanan semalam ?"

"Cukup melelahkan, dimana Luhan dan kedua anak itu?"

"Mereka sedang bersiap harabeojji"

"Good morning harabejhiikjhj" sapa Luhan dengan suara nya yang nyaring

Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin mendengar suara berisik Luhan dipagi hari pun menutup mulut Luhan dengan roti yang tadi diolesi selai tersebut

"Kau sangat ribut Luhan-ah"

"Yak Kyungsoo bagaimana kalau aku berhenti bernafas karena serangan mu yang tiba-tiba itu"

"Janganlah mati sekarang aku sedang tidak ada uang untuk menyumbang karena kematian"

"YAK NEO !"

"Ayo makan dari pada kalian ribut" sehun yang baru saja datang pun ikut membully Luhan dengan menyodorkan kembali roti yang sedang di olesi Kyungsoo ke mulut kecil Luhan

Luhan yang tidak terima pun memukul Sehun membabi buta "kau ingin mati hah KIM SEHUN ?"

"Kim sehun hentikan" ucap Jongin yang baru saja datang dan mengambil sisa roti yang di pegang Luhan lalu memakannya membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terpaku melihat itu

"Kalian kenapa menatapku ?"

"Aku tadi sempat menaruh sianida di roti itu"

"Huk huk" Jongin pun terbatuh mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo

"Ini minum aku hanya bercanda sunbae" Kyungsoo pun menyodorkan air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja tersebut lalu menepuk belakang jongin

"Yak Kyungsoo daebak" lalu Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo berhifive

Entah setan darimana yang membuat mereka hari ini terlihat sangat akrab

"Luhan kau ikut denganku ayok kita pergi sekolah" ajak Sehun

"Aniyo , shirreoyo"

"Palli" sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan menuju pintu depan rumah

"Harrabeoji nan kalkae"

"Yak ! anak nakal setidaknya kau makan dulu di meja makan"

"Tidak bisa harabeojji kami akan terlambat, Kyungsoo kajja"

"Arraseo, harabeojji kami pamit"

Mereka pun mengendarai mobil sport mereka masing-masing menuju sekolah karena sebentar lagi lonceng sekolah berbunyi

.

.

.

Lonceng pulang sudah berbunyi Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun bersiap meninggalkan kelas dan menuju tempat kerja mereka

"Yak ! tunggu aku" seok jin pun memanggil mereka

"Kau kan pria pasti bisa pergi sendiri" kata Luhan

"Tapi kan pergi bersama lebih menyenangkan, eh tunggu dulu kalian jadi berita terhangat di sekolah"

"Emang kenapa ?"

"Kenapa ? kalian masih bertanya kenapa ?"

"kami kan tidak tahu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kalian berdua turun dari mobil Sehun dan Jongin"

"Mampus" Luhan pun menepuk kepalanya sendiri

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan seokjin-ah" jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku sih tidak meminta penjelasan kalian tapi kalau kalian ingin bercerita aku akan mendengarkannya"

"Arraseo, baiklah ayo kita bekerja"

"Kajja" ucap seok jin

Seok Jin , Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun memasuki tempat kerja mereka dan mulai bersiap dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing

"Kyungsoo hari ini kau datang cepat"

"Ah ne Kwangsoo oppa, kami langsung dari sekolah dan tidak mampir kemana-mana dulu"

"oh begitu, Kyungsoo bisakah kau melap gelas-gelas ini ?"

"Keurom"

"Ne gomawo Kyungsoo-ya, aku akan segera kembali"

Kwangsoo pun pergi entah kemana dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Kyung" panggil Luhan

"Kau tidak kerja ?"

"Di jam segini ?" Kyungsoo melihat jam nya yang masih menunjukan pukul enam

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Hanya ingin menemani mu"

"Jangan sok so sweet terhadapku Luhan-ah"

"Kau pikir hal itu tidak menjijikan bagi ku ?"

"Dasar"

Kyungsoo kembali fokus terhadap pekerjaannya itu dan Luhan sedang memamerkan senyumnya kepada pelanggan yang datang dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Kyungsoo mulai meracik beberapa minuman yang di pesan oleh beberapa pelanggan yang datang, kurang lebih sudah dua jam Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaannya itu sedangkan Luhan baru saja naik ke atas panggung dan mulai memainkan alat yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperhatikan semua pelanggan yang ada di depannya, pandnagan mereka semua tertuju pada Luhan bahkan ada yang sampai tidak berkedip melihat Luhan, saat ia melihat kearah Luhan ia juga merasa terpesona dengan sahabatnya itu, bagaimana tidak Luhan mememiliki kulit yang seputih salju dengan rambut coklat gelombangnya itu dan mata rusa nya yang dapat menguci siapa saja yang melihatnya

" _Sungguh cantik yah"_

" _cantik sekali"_

" _Bar ini memang sangat beruntung memiliki DJ seperti DJ Lu"_

" _Dj Lu tidak kalah dengan DJ SODA menurutku"_

dan masih banyak lagi perkataan yang sempat Kyungsoo dengar, memang sangat cantik dan manisnya Luhan, andai saja dia bisa seperti Luhan

setelah sekian lama mereka berkerja akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Sesampai mereka di rumah diantar oleh seok jin dan hoseok yang tadi di telfon Luhan untuk mengatarnya pulang mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah seperti seorang pencuri agar tidak ketahuan tapi syukur saja hari ini mereka tidak ketahuan.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang sedikit mendung menyapa pagi Luhan hari ini, hari ini mereka libur maka dari itu Luhan sangat bersyukur karena tidak perlu mendengar teriakan 7 oktaf Kyungsoo di pagi hari

"Pagi Kyungsoo" teriak Luhan di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, Luhan pun berjalan menuju tangga dan mengintip kearah dapur tapi tidak menemukan Kyungsoo akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa tidak terkunci lalu masuk kedalamnyamelihat Kyungsoo yang ternyata masih tertidur, sepertinya dia sangat lelah karena kemarin begitu banyak pelanggan di bar tempat mereka bekerja kemarin

Luhan pun memilih untuk berbaring di samping Kyungsoo lalu memandang sekeliling kamar Kyungsoo, kamar Kyungsoo di tempeli walpaper berwarna biru dengan poster di depan tempat tidur dan poster seventeen di samping nya lalu gambar doraemon dan pororo di sebelah kasurnya lalu poster barcelona beserta messi di samping nya

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara khas orang baru bangun

"Aku pikir kau sudah bangun tadi jadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak menyahut dan akhirnya aku membuka pintu mu, eh kenapa pintu mu tidak kau kunci ?"

"Ah jjinjayo ?"

"Ne"

"Aku lupa, kepala ku begitu pusing aku masuk dan langsung tertidur"

"Ayo turun ke bawah"

"tunggu aku membasuh wajah ku dulu"

Kyungsoo pun membasuh wajahnya lalu mereka menuju ke lantai bawah dan menyiapkan omurice untuk sarapan, tentu saja Kyungsoo yang memasak karena tidak mungkin Luhan yang memasak yang ada semua keluarga kim terkena diare

"Luhan kau letakan omurice yang sudah kutaruh di piring itu ke masing-masing piring yang sudah kau lap tadi aku akan mencuci ini dulu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuan pan yang tadi di gunakannya

Jongin pun berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menyusun makanan dan menaruh saus tomat di atas omurice dengan sangat serius membuat Jongin tersenyum karena wajah Luhan saat itu sangat Lucu

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Ah kamchagya"kaget Luhan

"Haha mianhae" ucap Jongin yang sedikit tertawa dan mengacak rambut Luhan lembut

"ekhem" Kyungsoo sejak tadi melihat Jongin dan Luhan pun berdehem menghentikan usapan di kepala Luhan

"Ah Kyungsoo kau juga disini ?" tanya Jongin

"Nde oppa"

"Eomma mul" tiba-tiba Sehun datang entah dari mana dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"Oppa kau tidur sambil berjalan ?"

"Eomma mul" rengeknya lagi seperti anak kecil Kyungsoo pun berinisiatif mengmbil minum tapi Luhan mengambil nya lalu menyiram ke wajah Sehun

"Yak bangun"

"Ah Chupta" Sehun pun terbangun dan melihat Luhan dan kedua orang didepannya tertawa

"Kau yang menyirami ku kan Luhan ?" tanya Sehun

"Aniya Kyungsoo yang melakukannya"

"Aniya bukan aku lihat lah di tangan Luhan dia sedang memegang gelas" ucap Kyungsoo membela diri

"Awas Kau Luhan" Sehun mengejar Luhan mengitari meja makan lalu naik keatas lalu turun kebawah lagi Luhan yang tidak terima dengan dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo pun mengejar Kyungsoo juga

"kesini kau Kyungsoo" lalu mengejarnya dan terjadi lah saling kejar kejaran didalam rumah itu

Jongin sangat terhibur melihat itu dan tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi tetap saja merasa paling tua di antara mereka pun ia ingin melerainya, ia pun berinisiatif menarik tangan Luhan agar berhenti kejar-kejaran tapi ia malah mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan tak sengaja memeluknya, awalnya mereka terdiam sambil memandang wajah masing-masing lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo sangat terpesona dnegan wajah tegas namun tampan milik Jongin itu

"Hei kalian berdua apa yang kalian lakukan ayo makan, harabeojji akan turun"

"Ah ne maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya, aku tadi berencana menarik tangan Luhan malah menarik tanganmu" jujur Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa

"Ah Luhan"

"Ayo duduk disini kita makan bersama" panggil Harabeojji

Mereka pun berkumpul dimeja makan dan menyantap masakan Kyungsoo yang dipikir Jongin itu adalah masakan Luhan

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita membuat BBQ party ?"

'uhuk' Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak terbatuk bersamaan

"Kenapa ? apa kalian sudah ada acara ?"

"Aniya harabeojji hanya saja kami..kami" Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya

"Waeyo ? kapan lagi harabeojji mempunyai waktu membelikan kita hanwoo" ucap Sehun

"Iya benar ayolah hari ini saja" bujuk kakek Kim

Mereka pun bingung, jujur saja mereka tidak enak untuk meminta ijin tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah begini

"Arraseo harabeojji" jawab Luhan

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo bawakan sayur-sayur tadi sudah kita rebus ke sini dan jangan lupakan telur" teriak sehun

"Kau sudah membawa red sauce nya ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku sudah membawanya tadi"

"Yak Jongin oppa andweyo" ucap Luhan karena Jongin tadi menarik kunciran rambutnya

"Hahaha kau lebih cantik jika rambut mu diurai begitu"

Seketika semua pun diam bukan hanya Luhan, sehun dan Kyungsoo pun terdiam sampai Harabeoji datang membawakan daging

"Ada apa ini kenapa kalian terdiam ?" tanya Harabeoji yang baru saja datang dari dalam rumah, kyungsoo yang melihat harabeojji kesusahan pun berdiri dan membantu membawa kantongan besar yang bawa oleh harabeojji tadi

"Tadi kami terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugas kami masing-masing harabeojji"

"Oh benarkah ? bagaimana bbimbap nya ?" tanya harabeojji pada Kyungsoo

"Sudah jadi tingal nanti kita campur saja harabeojji"

"Bagus lah, kalian sudah memanggang sosis nya ?"

"Sudah harabeoji tinggal hanwoo nya saja" jawab Luhan

Mereka pun mulai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dan harabeojji yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keempat anak itu akhirnya mengangkat suara

"Kalian berempat berjodoh"

"Hah ?"

"Aku bilang kalian ini sangat berjodoh, tapi aku tak tau siapa berjodoh dengan siapa"

"Harabeojji jangan bercanda, sudahlah ini hanwoonya sudah matang ayo kita makan"

Hanwoo pun sudah matang dan akhirnya mereka makan, mereka makan di halaman belakang mansion Kim di samping kolam renang

" _You can call me monster'_ suara nada dering Kyungsoo terbunyi menandakan ada yang menelfonnya

"Aku tinggal kebelakang sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menjauh mereka

"Ne eomma waeyo ... ?"

...

"Appa wae ..."

...

"Eomma jangan bersedih lagi jangan marah lagi yah"

...

"Mungkin karena mama sedang marah-marah begini makanya pikiran mama melayang kemana-mana ma"

...

"Sudahlah ma ku tutup"

...

Kyungsoo menangis tapi ia menggigit bibir nya rapat-rapat ia tak ingin tangisannya terdengar walaupun ia berada di tempat yang minim penerangan tapi ia harus berhenti menangis

"Kyungsoo kau kenapa ?"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin mendekat ia harus mengapus air matanya dan bersikap biasa

"Ah aniyo gwenchana oppa"

"Kau menangis ?"

"Aniya"

Entah kenapa airmata ku tak mau berhenti jatuh, mendengar suara Jongin oppa entah kenapa membuat ku ingin menangis dihadapan nya dan memberiutahu keluh kesah ku

"Hei gwenchana menangis lah maaf aku bertanya" ucap lalu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya disaat itu lah Kyungsoo menangis begitu kencang nya, ia begitu sedih begitu kecewa dengan kelakuan ayahnya hanya saja dia tak dapat apa-apa

"Jongin oppa maafkan aku, aku membasahi bajumu"

"Sudahlah tak apa, kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Jongin

"Ne, kamshamnida oppa"

"Gwenchana, basuh wajahmu lalu kembali lah ke sana, arraseo"

Setelah membasuh wajah ku aku berjalan menuju tempat kami berkumpu tadi dengan mata yang masih sedikit membengkak

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Luhan

"Saus nya tadi memasuki mataku" bohong Kyungsoo

"Ayo dilanjutkan makannya" ucap harabeojji dan malam ini dihabiskan dengan kami yang memakan daging yang sangat mahal ini

.

.

.

Senin Pagi hari menyapa mereka berempat dengan matahari yang terik dan hawa yang pas dengan musim semi ini

"Luhan-ah ayo ikut dengan ku, aku akan mengantar kan mu" ucap Jongin

Entah kenapa mendengar tawaran Jongin oppa yang ditujukan kepada Luhan membuat dada Kyungsoo berdesir tidak suka. Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan terkejut kepada Luhan karena biasanya dialah yang bersama Jongin dan Luhan bersama Sehun

"Aniya oppa, aku bersama Sehun oppa saja ada sesuatu yang ingin kita bicarakan" jujur Luhan, sebab dia dan Sehun ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan sejak BBQ party kemarin

"Ah begitukah ? baiklah, Kyungsoo ayo kita berangkat"

"Ah ne oppa"

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak enak menolak tawaran dari Jongin oppa tapi dia merasa lebih tidak enak lagi jika membatalkannya dengan Sehun

"Luhan ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sehun yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah disepakati oleh Luhan dan Sehun sepulang sekolah mereka kan membeli sesuatu untuk eomma Sehun yang besok lusa akan berulang tahun

"Oppa apa yang ibu mu sukai ?"

"Molla"

"Lalu kita ngapain ke tempat aksesoris ini ?"

"Ku pikir ibu ku akan suka aku belikan kunciran rambut atau jepitan"

"Kau pikir ibumu remaja belasan tahun apa "

"Lalu apa yang harus kubelikan ?"

"apa yang kau sukai eomma mu gunakan ?"

"Aku suka eomma ku jepitan rambut ini" ucap sehun sambil memegang jepitan rambut berwarna soft pink yang sangat cantik sekali

"wah yeopo"

"Jjinja yeopo ?" tanya Sehun yang di jawab anggukan oleh Luhan

"Arraseo aku akan mengambil ini lalu apa lagi ya ?"

"Kau belikan saja itu lalu kau nyanyikan lagu kau memivideonya lalu masukin file nya di dalam flashdisk dan jadilah hadiah untuk ibu mu"

"Wo ho kau sangat kreatif sekali"

"Tentu saja LUHAN" ucapnya sambil membanggakan dirinya

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku ambil lah apa yang kau mau aku yang membayarnya"

"Jinjayo ?"

"Heum"

Luhan pun memilih sebuh jepit rambut berwarna putih yang tidak kalah cantik dengan hadiah eomma sehun

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya mau kah kau membantu ku"

Kyungsoo bingun tumben sekali Jongin mau menemui nya di depan kelas nya tadi, ternyata Jongin mau meminta pertolongan kepadanya

"Minta tolong apa ?" tanya nya

"Aku ingin membuat kan hadiah yang sangat cantik untuk seseorang yang ku cintai"

 _Deg_

Sungguh kali ini jantung Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti berdegup dengan sangat kencang, pikirannya sudah melayang pada Luhan sungguh hati nya sakit tapi mau bagimana lagi

"Akan kuacari kau membuat flower crown" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun membeli bahan-bahan dan bersiap membuatnya

.

Malam nya saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan bekerja

"Kyung kau tadi dari mana saja dengan Jongin oppa ?"

"Membuat hadiah"

"Oh buat eommanya ya ?"

"Hah ?"

"Jadi kau tidak tau kalau hadiah itu buat eommanya ?"

"Molla"

"Ibu mereka akan berulang tahun besok lusa"

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Aku tadi membantu sehun mencarikan hadiah buat eomma nya"

"Ahhhhh" Kyungsoo sangat malu karena sudah cemburu tidak jelas sangat bodoh dirinya

"Aku akan bekerja pai pai"

"Ah ne hwaiting lulu-ya"

"Ne"

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sangat begitu bodoh

.

Saat Luhan akan mengakhiri penampilan terakhirnya ia melihat kearah salah satu meja dan ia melihat Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan nya dengan pandangannya yang sangat dingin dan jujur saja Luhan sangat takut itu, ia segera turun ke bawah dan memanggil Kyungsoo dan segera lari dari situ

"Kyungsoo-ya palli Sehun dan Jongin ada di bar ini dan tadi Sehun melihat ku seperti sebentar lagi dia akan membunuh ku palli" terak Luhan diakhirnya

Kyungsoo pun segera keluar dari meja bar itu

"Oppa aku pergi dulu sebentar" ucapnya pada Kwangsoo lalu segera berlari menyusul Luhan

Tangan Kyungsoo memegang tangan Luhan dan mereka berlari bersembunyi kemana saja yang penting mereka tidak ditemukan oleh Sehun dan Jongin, mereka bedua pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti karyawan dan melihat dari cela pintu. Mereka melihat jongin jalan melalui pintu tersebut mereka pun mulai bernafas sedikit lega walau Sehun tidak mengikuti Sehun mereka berpikir Sehun dan Jongin berpencar

Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan melihat ke kanan kiri dan berbalik ke belakang dan memberikan tanda aman dengan jempol tangannya

"Aman"

"Ah akhirnya..."

"Mau pergi kemana kalian" ucap Jongin yang menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang menarik tangan Luhan

Ternyata sejak tadi mereka sudah tahu Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersembunyi disitu dan mereka pun berdiri di samping pintu itu yang memiliki tembok untuk mereka bersembunyi

"Mati Kita lu"

 **T B C**

 **Hai chinggu !**

 **Akhirnya sudah chap 7 juga yah, setelah ini aku janji bakal ngasih konflik dan banyak moment moment yang kalian inginkan, makanya di review yah chinggu. Beri masukan atau apa pun yang ingin kalian sampaikan. Kira-kira ff ini akan tamat di chap ke 15 itu juga kalau aku tidak malas membuatnya. Maaf yah baru punya sempat untuk mengerjakan ini setelah banyak tugas dan liburan natal ini aku baru punya sempat untuk menulis lagi.**

 **Ig : dyzrtkx**

 **Kamshamnida chinggudeul ! Saranghae ! Wo Ai Ni**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friendship or love**

"Kalian itu bodoh atau bagaimana hah ?" sehun yang benar-benar naik pitam memarahi Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya

"Kenapa kau memarahi ku?" jawab Luhan yang memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya

"Lalu aku memarahi siapa lagi kalau bukan kalian? Aku harus memarahi harabeoji atau aku harus memarahi orang yang menerima kalian bekerja disana ?"

"Yak memang kau siapa berani memarahi kami ?"

"Siapa ? kau tanya aku siapa ? oke , coul aku bukan siapa-siapa kalian tapi aku diberi tanggung jawab menjaga kalian, aku sudah berjanji pada harabeoji tentang itu"

"Huah aku sangat tersanjung dengan tanggung jawab tuan Kim tapi kami tidak meminta kalian untuk tanggung jawab atas kehidupan kami"

"Hohh kau berani sekali, kau pikir aku mau..." dan masih banyak lagi teriakan yang mereka hasilkan karena saling berteriak satu sama lain

.

.

"Oppa apa kau memarahi kami ?"tanya Kyungsoo takut

Berbeda dengan mobil yang tadi, mobil ini sungguh sangat hening tanpa ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan satu pun

"Kalian bercanda ?"

"Hah apa ?"

Jongin pun menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan

"Oppa ? mwohe ? apa kau ingin aku turun?" tanya Kyungsooo yang ketakutan, jongin belum menjawabnya dia menundukan wajahnya lalu menarik nafas dalam

"Apa kau takut ku turunkan disini ?" tanya Jongin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo yang ketakutan " Lalu kau kenapa berani sekali kerja di tempat laknat itu hah ? jawab aku Kyungsoo-ya"

"Aku..aku hanya"

"Hanya apa ?"

"Hanya menyukai pekerjaan itu tak ada yang macam-macam dengan ku disana jongin oppa"

"Tapi tetap saja aishh" lalu dia memukul setirnya " sudahlah ayo kita segera pulang, kalian pasti lelah" ucapnya dengan nada yang masih sama dinginnya

"Apakah Luhan baik-baik saja" lirih Jongin khawatir yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit

"Heum" jawabnya pelan dan membalikan wajahnya menghadap kaca mobil ' _apa di pikiranmu hanya ada Luhan saja ?'_

.

.

.

"Kami pulang" ucap mereka berempat

"Harabeoji ?" ucap Kyungsoo yang terkejut melihat harabeoji berada di ruang tamu terlihat sedang menunggu mereka pulang

"Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk lah ada yang ingin harabeoji katakan kalian berdua"

"Ah harabeoji" Luhan baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya " harabeoji bilang duduk" tapi mendengar suara harabeoji yang begitu serius membuatnya takut dan kembali duduk

"Kenapa kalian bekerja disitu ?" tanya harabeoji

"Kami hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan harabeoji, harabeoji sudah menanggung sekolah dan tempat tinggal kami, kami hanya tidak ingin uang jajan kami juga di tanggung oleh harabeoji" jelas Kyungsoo

"Tapi tidak disitu kalian bekerja Kyungsoo-ya" suara harabeoji mulai meninggi

"Mianhae harabeoji-ya kami tidak akan bekerja disana lagi, kami janji" ucap Luhan

Harabeoji yang melihat kesungguhan dari wajah keduanya pun akhirnya mempercayainya

"Kalian tidur lah, dan kau Kyungsoo apa kau tidak sadar jika kau terluka ?"

"Nanti akan kuobati sendiri harabeoji"

"Baiklah, kalian tidur lah besok kalian akan bersekolah bukan ?" setelah mengatakan itu Harabeoji pun naik keatas

"Kyungsoo-ya kau terluka ? di bagian mana ?" tanya Luhan panik

"Kau naiklah, oppadeul naik lah dan tidur aku bisa membersihkan luka ku sendiri" ucapnya dan berjalan menuju toilet

.

.

Hiks hiks hiks

Tangis yang ditahannya malah membuat dirinya semakin terluka, apa yang telah diperbuatnya dikehidupan yang lalu sehingga membuatnya sangat tidak beruntung dalam percintaan, semua pria yang ia cintai dengan sungguh tak pernah berbalik mencintainnya

"Pabo-ya, apa yang kau dilakukan memang hidup mu menyedihkan terima saja lah hidup mu itu"

Setelah ia puas dengan tangisannya Kyungsoo pun membasuh wajahnya dan menyiram luka di kaki nya yang terluka karena menabrak pintu dan satu tanaman yang berduri saat ia berlari tadi dengan air

"Kenapa rasanya sama sekali tidak sakit hahahaha"

Kyungsoo keluar menuju kotak P3K dan mengambil obat merah beserta kapan dan salap agar tidak meninggalkan bekas luka lalui berjalan menuju sofa

"Sini biar ku bantu kau untuk mengobati luka mu"

"Aniya gwenchana"

"Sini biar aku .." Obat luka yang tadi di berada ditangan Kyungsoo pun perpindah ketangan Jongin

"Aku benar-benar bisa sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang ketus dan wajah yang datar

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo-ya ?"

"Nan gwenchana"

Jongin yang sungguh tidak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo, kenapa anak yang lembut dan baik jadi berubah ketus begini, Jongin merampas kapas yang di pegang Kyungsoo lalu menarik kaki Kyungsoo dan mencengkram. Bukan , sungguh dia bukan nya pria yang kasar dengan cewek tapi ia sangat gemas dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang berpura-pura bahwa dia baik – baik saja

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Neo kammanisho"

"Oppa"

Entah kenapa tapi air mata Kyungsoo turun begitu saja setelah melihat Jongin membersihkan kakinya, dia ingin menghapus Jongin dari hatinya tapi jujur itu sangat sulit sekali

"Chaaa, aku yang akan merapikan ini semua kau naiklah dan tidur jangan melukai diri mu lagi"

"Wae ?"

"Apanya yang kenapa ?"

"Kenapa kau menghawatirkan ku ? kumohon jangan begini" ucapnya lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya

Jongin sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyungsoo, kenapa dia tidak boleh khawatir dengannya apa itu salah? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan ? sepertinya tidak. Sudahlah dia ingin merapikan ini dan kembali tertidur

.

"Luhan ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Apa kau menyukai Jongin oppa ?"

"Huffftt... kau"

"aku hanya bertanya"

"Kau menyukai Jongin oppa ya ?"

"Ani.. aku.. aku hanya sedang bercanda saja, aku tidak menyukainya"

"Aku tidak menyukai Jongin maupun Sehun"

"Lalu kau menyukai siapa ?"

"Wonwoo tentu saja haahhahah"

"Yakkk aku juga sangat menyukai tentu saja"

"Yasudah kenapa kamu bertanya begitu ? aku hanya penasaran saja"

"Kau kembali lah sana"

"Tunggu sebentar aku masih ingin makan lagi"

"Astaga Luhan, kau sudah menghabiskan berapa bungkus ramen dan kau belum kenyang ?"

"Hei kau sadar diri kau sudah menghabis kan berapa roti ?"

"Salah siapa tidak sarapan dulu tadi, sekarang kita jadinya sarapan disini kan, ayo cepat habiskan Luhan aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh cha songsangnim karena menunggu mu makan ramen"

"nah aku sudah selesai ayo cepat masuk, dua menit lagi bel berbunyi"

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak saya punya pengumuman baru buat kalian"

" _Bapa akan berhenti menjadi wali kelas kita ?"_

" _Bapak akan berhenti dari sekolah ini ?"_

" _Istri bapak hamil lagi ? gila pak subur sekali anda pak"_

Dan berbagai pertanyaan dari anak cowok kelas Kyungsoo yang terlalu frontal

"Kalian ingin di gantung di tower namsan ? jika ingin kalian akan secepatnya di gantung disana" balas cha songsangnim

"Aniya saem" jawab mereka kompak

"Arraseo, aku akan mengenalkan kalian dengan anak baru dari kanada. Pernalkan namamu kris"

"Hallo nama ku Kris Wu, aku china canada mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah kris carilah tempat duduk mu"

Kyungsoo tidak mau membuang waktu nya melihat kedepan kelas waktunya terlalu berharga untuk mendengar lagu di tempatnya duduk

"oh na na" Kyungsoo yang menyandungkan lagu nya dan tak peduli jika ada seseorang yang sudah duduk disampingnya

"Hai Kyungsoo kita ketemu lagi"

"Hyakkk neo nuguya"teriak Kyungsoo terkejut

"Kau pasti tidak memperhatikanku lagi nona Kyungsoo" ucap cha saem

"Saem kenapa anak ini duduk dengan ku ? lalu Jin bagaimana?"

"Ada tuan Kim yang duduk disana yah ?" tanya sambil berpikir "suruh Jin pindah saja nanti di samping nona Hwasa"

"hei Kyungsoo sudahlah jangan membantah cha saem lagi" ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri

"Kau siapa ?"

"Kau lupa padaku ?" Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo

"Ahhh aku ingat sekarang kau Kris yang di perpustakaan waktu itu bukan ?"

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku"

"Kau sedang apa ?"tanya Kris yang bingung sejak tadi Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikannya saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku mendengarkan lagu, menurutku perkenalan anak baru begitu tidak penting bagiku"

"Aku tidak penting bagi mu ?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo pun menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya dan lanjut mendengarkan lagu

"Huwahh daebak"

Kris tentu saja heran dengan Kyungsoo, Lihat lah semua wanita didalam kelas itu melihat Kris dengan tatapan lapar sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak ingin peduli terhadap Kris.

.

"Kris-ahh kau duduk disana nanti biar aku saja yang mengantri untuk membelikan makanan"

"Yakk seharus nya aku yang mengatakan itu, aku kan cowok"

"Kau tidak cara mendapatkan kimbap gratis"

Kyungsoo sudah membuat Kris tercengang dua kali dalam kurun waktu tiga jam, kenapa wanita ini sangat berbeda ?

"Kau ingin makan apa biar ku belikan ?" tanya V atau yang biasa di panggil taehyung

"Aku bisa beli sendiri kau tahu" jawab Luhan ketus

"Baiklah aku akan membelikan jjajangmyun untuk mu" ucap Taehyung yang langsung berjalan menuju kekedai yang menjual mie hitam itu

"Yak bagaimana kau bisa membaca pikiran ku"

"Mata mu sudah melihat kedai itu lebih dari sepuluh kali bodoh" jawab Kyungsoo yang berjalan dari belakang

"Yak dari mana kau datang"

"Kau tidak melihat ku ?"

"Tidak"

"Oh kau Kris itu ya ? anyeonghaseyo Luhan imnida" Luhan yang mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja mereka memberi salam pada Kris yang duduk menunggu Kyungsoo

"Ah ne anyeonghaseyo kris imnida"

"Kata Kyungsoo kau dari Canada ya ? tapi kau orang china campuran kanada ? berarti kau bisa berbahasa mandarin kan ?"

"Iya"

"Omo senang nya aku bisa menggunakan bahasa tanah air ku sendiri"

"Hahahaha" Kris yang mendengar celotehan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan ?" tanya Taehyun yang baru saja datang

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

.

"Kuantar kau pulang ya ?" Tawar Kris

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kau tennag saja"

"Aniya, biar kan aku yang mengantar mu pulnag"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Kris-ah" Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan tapi tetap saja Kris tidak mau dengar dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo pulang bersama ku" ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka

"Kau !" Kris berdesis

"Eorenmaniya tuan Wu"

"Hah benar kata orang dunia ini begitu sempit tuan Kim"

"Jongin oppa kau mengenal Kris wu ?"

"Geurom, tuan Wu bisa kah kau melepaskan wanita itu ?"

"kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu"

"Tentu aku berhak wanita itu adalah milikku"

"Yak jongin oppa"

"Ha ?"

"Aniya Kris-ah"

"Ayo pulang Kyungsoo"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik Jongin padahal mereka belum menentukan siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan siapa

 **Flashback**

 _...Setelah membasuh wajah ku aku berjalan menuju tempat kami berkumpu tadi dengan mata yang masih sedikit membengkak_

" _Kau kenapa ?" tanya Luhan_

" _Saus nya tadi memasuki mataku" bohong Kyungsoo_

" _Ayo dilanjutkan makannya" ucap harabeojji dan malam ini dihabiskan dengan kami yang memakan daging yang sangat mahal ini_

" _Harabeoji mememiliki satu permintaan untuk kalian berempat"_

" _Apa itu harabeoji ?" tanya Luhan_

" _Maukah kalian menikah ?"_

" _hah ? / yee ? / Mwo ? what ?" mereka terkejut mendengar permintaan harabeoji_

" _Harabeoji kami tentu saja menikah" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih belum paham_

" _Bukan Kyungsoo bukan itu maksudku"_

" _Lalu apa harabeoji ?" tanya Sehun_

" _Aku ingin kalian berempat menikah, maksudku adalah Sehun dengan Luhan atau Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo atau Luhan"_

" _Harabeoji" Kyungsoo dan Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Harabeoji_

" _Kalian tau bahwa harabeoji sudah harus pensiun secepatnya karena kesehatan haraeboji, dan salah satu dari kalian harus menggantikan harabeoji untuk memimpin perusahaan, tapi salah satu alasan kalian tidak dapat menggantikan harabeoji adalah kalian belum menikah maka dari itu para pemegang saham tidak ingin kalian memegang perusahaan ini"_

" _harabeoji sudah mengijinkan kalian untuk Sma di sekolah seni maka dari itu harabeoji mohon sekali pada kalian untuk mengambil kuliah bisnis kalian"_

" _Arraseo harabeoji kami menerima permintaan harabeoji, tapi beri kami waktu saling mendekatkan diri" jawab Jongin dengan mantap_

" _Yak oppa, harabeoji kami sedikit keberatan bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua kami ? mereka menyekolahkan kami jauh ke sini pasti ingin agar kami menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik bukannya segera menjadi istri orang" ucap Luhan_

" _Harabeoji kami mengerti dengan alasan harabeoji tapi kami masih ingin melakukan banyak hal misalnya aku yang ingin melanjutkan sekolah opera ku dan Luhan yang ingin menajdi penari terhebat" sambung Kyungsoo_

" _Kyungsoo dan Luhan harabeoji mengerti juga dengan yang kalian inginkan tapi kan setelah kalian nikah kalian masih bisa melanjutkan mimpi kalian, Jongin dan Sehun pasti ingin istri mereka berhasil, Kyungsoo setelah kalian menyelesaikan sekolahmu kau bisa melanjutkannya ke paris ataupun amerika" jawab Harabeoji " kumohon pada kalian berempat"_

" _Aku setuju harabeoji, kalian berdua tenang saja kami akan tanggung jawab apa yang kalian alami setelah menikah semua anak disekolah pun tidak akan tahu menahu tentang pernikahan ini kami janji pada kalian" ucap Sehun dengan percaya diri_

" _Baiklah kami setuju harabeoji" jawab Kyungsoo dan melihat kearah Luhan_

" _Oh iya Luhan orang tua kalian sudah setuju, sejujurnya kemarin aku tidak melakukan perjalanan bisnis melainkan aku datang ke beijing dan melamar kalian ke kedua orangtua kalian" ucap Harabeoji yang membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan membulat "Jadi abagaimana jawaban mu Luhan ?"_

" _Aku iya" jawab Luhan akhirnya_

 **Flashback off**

"Kau sudah memilih dengan ku oppa ?"tanya Kyungsoo masih ragu-ragu

"Belum hanya saja ku mohon pada mu Kyungsoo-ah jangan dekat dengan pria itu dia tidak sebaik seperti yang kau lihat selama ini

.

.

 **Kyungsoo pov**

Banyak yang kulihat selama aku hidup ini tapi belum ada yang seindah senyuman pria itu di pagi hari saat ia datang padaku dan meminta kopi

"Kyungsoo-ah aku mau minta kopi" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum padaku

"Kau mendengarkan ku kyung ?" ia mencubit pipi ku karena aku melamun

Aku malu tentu saja pipi ku yang cubit nya pelan mendadak menjadi sangat merah membuat nya tertawa melihat wajah ku, sungguh pagi yang indah sampai Luhan datang

"Ini bekal mu dan bekal ku sudah kumasukan semuanya" Luhan datang dari arah dapur

Kenapa dia selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat ?

"Taruh dimeja dulu saja"

Aku yang berada di meja makan hanya bisa mendengus , yaampun Luhan aku sudah lelah memasak untuk bekal kita kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku merasakan indahnya senyuman malaikat satu ini

"Ayo ambil tas kita lalu berangkat" ajak Luhan meninggalkan ku dan Jongin yang melihatnya menaiki tangga

"Oppa aku naik keatas dulu yah"pamit ku

Sial !

 **Kyungsoo pov end**

Jongin yang penasaran dengan bekal Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun membuka kotak bekal Luhan dan menyicipi nasi goreng kimchi yang ada didalamnya

"Eomma chorom" lirihnya

"rasanya seperti punya eomma" ucapnya lagi lalu menyuap makanannya sekali lagi lalu segera menutup kotak bekal itu karena suara Luhan mulai terdengar

"Oppa tunggu aku" Luhan yang hari ini berangkat denagn Jongin pun segera mengejar Jongin yang mulai berjalan keluar rumah

.

.

"Boleh ku minta sesuap ?" tanya Kris

"Tentu saja, ini" jawab Kyungsoo memberikan sendoknya ke Kris

"Shireo aku mau kau menyuapkannya padaku"

"astaga Kris kau itu sudah tua tapi masih saja mau makan disuapin" ngomel nya tapi masih tetap menyuapi Kris

Kris pun hanya nyengir kesenangan "ini enak" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum membuat mata tertutup, Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum

"Luhan ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu" kata Jongin yang baru saja datang langsung menarik tangan Luhan

"Oppa yak appo" Luhan yang terkejut dan kesakitan pun berteriak dengan nada tak terima

"Kris kau habiskan lah aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar" bohong ! Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan dan Jongin yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah dan berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan jongin dan Luhan tapi dia tidak menemukannya sampai

"Luhan maukah kau yang menikah denganku" Kyungsoo pun menutup mulut nya terkejut dan menjatuhkan air matanya ia pun segera menyembunyikan dirinya

Jujur ini sangat sakit ! dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini tapi saat ia berdiri tangan tidak sengaja menyenggol sekop yang disenderkan di tembok yang disandari Kyungsoo tadi

"Siapa itu" tanya Jongin

Tangan seseorang menarik Kyungsoo lalu menyenderkan bahunya kedinding lalu menghimpitnya muka mereka pun berdekatan layaknya orang yang sedang berciuman

"Jangan melakukan hal itu disini, ini masih di kawasan sekolah" ucap Jongin lalu menarik tangan Luhan lagi

"Neo gwenchana ?" tanya orang tadi

"Neo" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat nya makin menangis lalu memeluk orang dihadapannya itu

 **T B C**

Review juseyo reader-nim, wiltan comeback ...  
Aigoooo chuaaaaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

**Friendship or love**

 **Chap 9A**

Tangan seseorang menarik Kyungsoo lalu menyenderkan bahunya kedinding ,menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua muka mereka pun berdekatan layaknya orang yang sedang berciuman

"Jangan melakukan hal itu disini, ini masih di kawasan sekolah" ucap Jongin lalu menarik tangan Luhan lagi

"Neo gwenchana ?" tanya orang tadi

"Neo" ucap Kyungso yang membuat nya makin menangis lalu memeluk orang dihadapannya itu.

Kris

Pria itu tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo menangis melihat Jongin dan Luhan jalan bersama tapi apa yang dia rasakan sekarang ini dia pun tak mengetahuinya, rasanya sakit melihat wanita ini mengeluarkan air matanya

Kris pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo untuk menenanginnya.

Beda Kyungsoo beda juga sehun

Sehun yang ternyata sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Jongin dan Luhan berdiri tadi pun ikut mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan walaupun kurang jelas tapi tadi sehun mendengar kata 'menikah' dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jongin mengajak Luhan untuk menikah dengannya.

.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna hitam yang melaju membelah ramai kota seoul dengan sangat kencang sampai-sampai orang pun tahu jika yang mebawa mobil itu pasti sedang tersulut emosi

Sehun, nama pria yang membawa mobil sport hitam itu membawa mobil pergi menuju salah satu sungai kesukaan nya dan Neneknya dimana sungai itu adalah tempat abu nenek nya di hamburkan

"Halmoi apa kabar ?"

Sesampainya Sehun di sungai itu ia keluar dan membawa buket bunga yang sangat cantik yang dia taruh dipinggir sungai tersebut

"Halmoi ingat apa yang halmoi ceritakan pada kami ? seorang pangeran pasti akan menikah dengan wanita yang dia cintai, itu pasti. tapi tidak denganku halmoi" Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan seperti tidak tersenyum

"Aku sudah tidak akan mempercayai cerita tidak masuk akal itu lagi halmoi, terimakasih karena halmoi sudah membuat ku terus berharap mendapatkan cinta sejati ku, tapi sekarang ini" sehun berhenti bicara dan satu tetes air mata berhasil jatuh dari pelupuk mata sebelah kanannya

"Sekarang saat aku sudah dewasa ini aku tahu bahwa mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita itu tidak terdapat di dongeng"

.

.

"Kris kumohon jangan bawa aku pulang"

"Lalu kau mau kubawa kemana ?"

"Kemana pun asal jangan kerumah kakek Kim"

"Kau ingin ke rumah sepupu ku ?"

"Terserahlah, bawa aku kemana saja asal tidak ketempat itu lagi"

Kris pun membawa pergi Kyungsoo menuju Apartement sepupu nya tiffany awalnya Kris ingin membawa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di rumahnya tapi dia tau Kyungsoo pasti tidak setuju untuk tinggal bersama dengannya maka Kris membawa Kyungsoo ke Apartement sepupunya

"Kau bisa tinggal disini, tenang saja Tiffany sedang di amerika"

"Aku tidak enak nanti aku di pikir pencuri" jawab Kyungsoo

"Aniya Kyungsoo-ya sebenarnya ini Apartement ku dulu tapi karena ayahku mengajak kami untuk tinggal bersama maka kami aku meminjamkan apartement ini ke sepupu ku jika dia ingin berlibur ke korea di tinggal disini saja jadi dia tidak perlu nginap di hotel"

"Ahhh begitu ya"

"Tidurlah besok pagi aku akan membawakan keperluanmu"

"Maksudmu pakaian buat k ?"

"Iya aku akan mebelikan nya besok, istirahatlah"

"Kris aku tidak ingin merepotkan.."

"Lalu kau ingin kembali ke rumah itu dan mengambil semua barang-barangmu ?" tanya Kris yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya menceritakan jika dia dan Luhan tinggal di rumah seseorang yang baik hati karena waktu itu orang itu ingin membalas budi pada mereka yang telah membantu seseorang waktu itu dan dia sedang marahan dengan Luhan.

"Makadari itu sekarang kau naik kekamar diatas sebelas kanan, mandi dan berganti piayama yang ada di situ lalu tidurlah hari sudah sangat malam

Kris pun menunggu sampai Kyungsoo naik keatas dan masuk dalam kamarnya baru dia berencana akan pergi tetapi sesampainya di depan pintu Kris merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya

"Gomawo Kris-ah aku tidak tau bagaimana bila tidak ada dirimu" Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih pada Kris yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari peristiwa menyakitkan itu

"Kumohon jangan berbalik aku tidak ingin kau melihat ku menangis lagi, aku tidak ingin kelihatan lemah" Kyungsoo masih memeluk Kris walaupun Kris berusaha untuk berbalik

Kris pun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan berbalik secara perlahan lalu memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo

"Berjanjilah kau hanya terlihat lemah didepan ku saja karena aku adalah pelindung mu" ucap Kris

Awalnya Kris memajukan wajahnya ingin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo membencinya karena mencium Kyungsoo tanpa persetujuannya.

"Aku pergi" dan Kris benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo

.

.

Jongin dan Luhan memasuki rumah bersamaan setelah habis mengisi perut mereka di kedai ramen kesukaan Jongin

"Jongin-ah apa kau tidak melihat adikmu dan Kyungsoo ?" tanya harabeoji khawatir

"Aniya Harabeoji, waeyo ?" tanya balik Jongin

"Mereka belum dari tadi, kupikir mereka bersama dengan kalian aku juga sudah menelfonmerek atadi tidak satu pun dari mereka mengangkat panggilan dari ku"

"Biar Jongin yang mencari Sehun di rumah Appa" Jongin pun segera menancap gasnya menuju Rumah Appanya

"Biar Luhan menelfon teman-teman yang lain harabeoji" ucap Luhan sambil mulai menelfon semua temannya tapi tidak ada yang tau dimana Kyungsoo

"Tidak ada yang tau dimana Kyungsoo harabeoji"

"Yasudah kau masuklah mungkin Kyungsoo nginap dirumah temannya tapi tidak memberitahu pada kita" ucap harabeoji meyakinkan Luhan

"Arraseo harabeoji Luhan masuk ke kamar dulu selamat malam Harabeoji" Luhan pun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya

.

Sampai sore hari tiba keesokannya pun kabar dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang membuat Harabeoji semakin khawatir

"Jongin-ah apa tadi disekolah kau tidak melihat sehun di sekolah dan Luhan apa kau benar tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di manapun?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya dimanapun harabeoji tapi aku tidak menemukannya" jawab Luhan

"Aniya Harabeoji, bahkan sudah kutanyai anak sekelas dan sahabatnya"jawab Jongin

"Tak usah mencari ku aku sudah pulang" Sehun yang baru masuk ke rumah pun memasang wajah dinginnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar nya tetapi dihadang oleh Jongin

"Kau dari mana saja Sehun ? harabeoji mengkhawatirkan mu"

"Maafkan aku harabeoji kemarin aku rindu dengan halmoi makanya aku mengunjunginya kemarin"

"Astaga pantas saja ku cari kau dirumah tidak ada" jawab Jongin

"Harabeoji aku naik keatas dulu, aku sedang tidak enak badan" Sehun menghindar dengan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Jongin

"Baiklah sehun tidurlah, Jongin dan Luhan sekarang kalian carilah Kyungsoo lagi di kesekolah "

"Kyungsoo belum pulang ?" tanya Sehun

Harabeoji pun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku dari tadi" Sehun pun segera berlari menuju mobil nya dan menancap gas menuju sekolah dan mencari Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo aku tahu kau di sana kemarin dan kumohon jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh, aku tau kau menyukai Jongin kan ?" Sehun mengirimi pesan suara pada Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi

"Kalian susulah Sehun harabeoji juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo"

"Baiklah Harabeoji" jawab Luhan

"Ayo Lu"

Jongin dan Luhan pun berjalan menuju mobil Jongin lalu segera bergegas untuk berangkat menuju sekolah mereka lagi, Luhan yakin Kyungsoo pasti ada di sekolah

.

Luhan dan Jongin mencari Kyungsoo di lantai dua sedangkan Sehun mencari Kyungsoo halaman belakang, entah kenapa Sehun berpikir Kyungsoo pasti disana

"Kyungsoo-ya neo eodiya ?" tanya Jongin sambil terus mencari keberadaan sambil membuka semua pintu kelas yang ada di lantai itu

"Kyung mau oppa belikan es cream ?" Jongin masih saja mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo

"Yak oppa kau pikir Kyungsoo masih anak kecil ?" protes Luhan

"Kenapa ? wajah nya masih imut seperti anak kecil" jawab Jongin

"Tapi dia sudah dewasa oppa umur nya sekarang sudah 18 tahun"

"Umur segitu belum bisa kau katakan dewasa Luhan"

"Sudahlah oppa aku tidak ingin berdebat mu, kita harus mencari Kyungsoo aku akan naik ke atas dan mencarinya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ke sehun dan mencari Kyungsoo di lantai bawah"

Luhan mulai menaiki tangga satu peratu dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa ia akna menemukan Kyungsoo. Saat kaki nya berjalan menuju ruang latihan dance Luhan mendengar lagu Jay park berjudul All i wanna do, Luhan sangat penasaran pun membuka pintu ruang latihan tersebut dan menemukan seorang wanita imut berkulit putih yang sedang meliukan badannya sesuai dengan tarian dari lagu itu

"Kyungsoo-ya kau kemana saja kami sudah mencari mu dari kemarin, ayo pulang Harabeoji mengkhawatirkanmu" tangan Luhan yang tadi memegang tangan Kyungsoo pun di hempaskan oleh Kyungsoo

"Yak Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Pergilah Luhan, aku tidak ingin kau berada disini"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan"

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tidak ingin melihat wajah sahabatnya itu memantapkan dirinya untuk melihat Luhan

"Kau bilang kau adalah sahabat ku selamanya Luhan ? tapi apa ? apa dengan merebut pria yang sahabat mu cintai kau dapat di katakan sahabat Luhan ?"

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan perkataanmu"

"Jangan berlagak polos jalang ! sekalinya jalang kau tetap jalang XI LUHAN"

"Kau bilang apa Kyungsoo ? AKU ? JALANG ? ulangi ucapan mu? Ahh sepertinya kau tahu bahwa Jongin oppa sudah melamar ku. Asal kau tahu nona DO KYUNGSOO aku masih menganggap kau sahabat ku makanya aku tidak menerimanya" Luhan sangat marah kepada Kyungsoo membuatnya ingin melakukan hal yang gila menurutnya "Tapi karena kau sudah melukai hatiku aku juga tidak segan-segan melukai hati mu Do Kyungsoo"

Luhan berbalik menuju pintu dan membanting pintu itu dengan sangat keras lalu segera turun menggunakan lift , Luhan berjalan menuju Jongin yang ada di halaman sekolah

Luhan melihat jendela ruang latihan dance dilantai tiga, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sedang melihat mereka dari ruang latihan dance Luhan menyeringai melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang cemas Luhan pun segera berlari menuju Jongin lalu berhenti di pelukan Jongin

"Luhan kau kenapa berlammpphhh" Luhan mencium bibir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan air matanya

Sehun yang baru saja masuk dalam ruang latihan dance setelah berlari menaiki anak tangga pun segera berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. Dari belakang Kyungsoo Sehun menutup mata Kyungsoo dan membalikan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo didadanya membiarkan bajunya basah karena tangisan Kyungsoo

 **T B C**

Terimakasih chinggudeul dan maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu

Maaf yang ini agak pendek aku susah membuat ff yang panjang tapi ini baru chapter 9A tenang saja Chap 9B akan segera di update

Terimaksih banyak Chinggudeul yang sudah mereiview ff ku ini kalian membuat ku sangat bersemangat dengan Reiew yang kalian berikan aku sangat bahagia, Thankyou chinggudeul

 **EXO SARANGHAJA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Friendship or Love**

 **Chap 9B**

"Kyungsoo lemparkan bola itu padaku" teriak sehun dari arah belakang Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang mendengar panggilan Sehun hanya mengikuti perkataan sehun saja ia melemparkan bola yang berada didekapannya itu kearah Sehun

"Kau bilang ingin menghiburku sehun ? kenapa malah mengajak ku ke suangai Han dan apa ini ? apa kita akan main Basket ? jam sembilan malam ?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi

"Diamlah kau membuat telingaku sakit dengan pertanyaan mu bodoh"jawab Sehun yang melemparkan bola kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang masih marah pada Sehun pun melempar balik kepada Sehun dan ditangkap oleh sehun lalu didriblenya bola basket itu lalu melemparkannya pada Kyungsoo kembali

"Aku menyukai sahabatmu kyung" pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun saat Kyungsoo sedang berusaha memasukan bola kedalam ring membuat kyungsoo membeku mendengarnya

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat tidak senang mendengar ucapanku tadi tapi aku tidak ingin munafik kepada temanku sendiri dan sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman hidup kyung"

"pfftt" Kyungsoo menahan tawa mendengar penuturan Sehun tadi

"Apa-apaan itu teman hidup ?"

"Lalu kau ingin apa ? teman selamanya ?" tanya Sehun tak suka

"Ani bukan begitu maksudku" ucap Kyungsoo masih menahan tawa nya

"Aku senang kau tersenyum kyung" ucap Sehun tulus

"Gomawo sehun-ah"

.

.

"Luhan aku ingin meminta penjelasan padamu " ucap Jongin

Mereka sekarang berada di taman kota seoul mereka sedang jalan beriringan tiba-tiba jongin berhenti dan mengucapkan hal itu

"Tentang apa oppa ?"

"Apa maksudmu tentang ciuman tadi ?"

"Apa tidak jelas padamu oppa ? kalau aku memilihmu" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum yang sebenarnya terpaksa

Luhan merasa seperti wanita murahan sekarang, dimana Luhan yang selalu mengharapkan cinta sejati datang padanya ? apa dia yang mengacaukan mimpinya sendiri ataukah keegoisannya yang ingin menang dari Kyungsoo telah menghancurkan mimpinya, apakah jongin mencintainya ? jika iya apakah Luhan mencintai Jongin ? Luhan tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Sehun dan yang terpenting adalah Luhan tidak merasakan debaran jantung yang sama seperti saat ia bersama dengan Sehun

"Aku juga memilihmu Luhan dan bisa dikatakan bahwa aku mulai mencintamu" ucap Jongin lalu memeluk Luhan

Apa ini ? apa yang dikatakan Jongin ? dia memilihku ? Aniya. Dia mencintaiku.

"Luhan ayo kita pulang sepertinya harabeojji sudah mencari kita dan menurut ramalan malam ini akan hujan deras"

"Kajja oppa"

.

"Kyungsoo ayo pulang" ajak sehun

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sebentar Sehun-ah ?"

"Wae ?"

"Sepertinya hujan akan deras malam ini"

Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah bermain basket pun berbaring di lapangan bola basket itu

"Kau ingin bermain hujan disini ?"

"Aniya"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku mohon tinggalkan saja aku"

Sehun pun menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo dan mulai meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah lapangan basket. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menutupi matanya dengan lengannya lalu menjatuhkan airmatanya. Hari ini sangat panjang dan banyak yang harus dia lalui hari iniyang mebuatnya sangat pusing.

Seketika hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya Kyungsoo masih dengan keadaan yang sama berbaring diatas lapangan basket sambil menutupi matanya disaat semua orang berlari mencari tempat perlindungan untuk berteduh. Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada air yang jatuh lagi membasahi wajahnya yang membuat membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pria yang menutupi wajahnya dengan payung.

"Jong.. ah sehunah" ucapnya kecewa sambil mendudukan tubuhnya

"wae ? apa kau kecewa karena aku bukan Jongin ?"

"Aniya, geunyang karena kalian kembar. Aura kalian hampir sama"

"Apa kau melihat orang dengan aura ?" tanya Sehun sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo sambil terkikik

"Yah bukan begitu. Bukannya kau sudah pulang ?"

"Kau pikir aku manusia berdarah dingin yang dengan gampangnya meninggalakn seorang wanita di tengah hujan begini"

"gomawo"

"untuk apa ?"

"memperhatikanku"

.

"Jongin-ah apa kau tidak pulang bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo ?" tanya kakek saat Jongin baru saja memasuki rumah

"Aniya harabeojji apa mereka belum pulang ? kupikir mereka sudah pulang bersama dari tadi" jawab Jongin

"Kami pulang"

"Kalian dari mana saja ? kenapa basah Kuyup begini?" tanya Harabeoji khawatir

"Kami tadi kehujanan saat bermain basket dilapangan harabeoji. Harabeoji kami kedinginan dan ingin membersihkan diri kami ayo sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa

"Arraseo kalian bersihkan tubuh kalian dan segerahlah tidur agar kalian tidak terkena demam"

"Arraseo harabeoji" ucap Sehun lalu segera naik ke lantai dua bersama Kyungsoo sebelumnya Sehun menyempatkan untuk melirik Luhan sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafas dan segera menyusul Kyungsoo

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, jongin mengajak harabeoji berbicara empat mata dan menyuruh Luhan untuk segera beristirahat

.

Keesokan harinya saat hari menjelang sore Jongin dan kakek sedang berada di ruang keluarga sedang menonton acara favorit mereka

"Harabeoji aku sudah menentukan siapa yang akan kunikahi" ucap Jongin

"Benarkah?"tanya harabeoji antusias

"Aku akan menikah dengan Luhan harabeoji" ucap Jongin penuh semangat

Wajah Kakek Kim yang tadinya tersenyum pun berubah menjadi terkejut mendengar jawaban dari cucu sulungnya

"Kau benar akan menikah dengan Luhan ?" tanya kakek masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang cucunya katakan

"Kenapa harabeoji ?" tanya Jongin masih dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya "Aku mencintainya dan dia memilihku" jawab jongin antusias

 _PRANK *bunyi suara piring jatuh_

Suara itu berasal dari wanita yang sedang berada di dapur dengan wajah yang terkejutnya ia pun keluar dari dapur dan segera menundukan tubuhnya 90 derajat

"jeoseonghamnida Harabeoji Jongin oppa" masih dengan wajah yang sedikit pucatnya "harabeoji aku sudah selesai membuat omurice untuk harabeoji" ucap Kyungsoo masih sambil menundukan kepala lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, saking cepatnya ia jalan ia tidak melihat Luhan yang berada dihadapannya dan menabrak bahu Luhan sambil terisak

Luhan sangat bingung apa yang terjadi tapi dia hanya masa bodo lagian mereka sedang berantem

(comeback to harabeoji and jongin)

Kakek Kim yang sangat mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat

"Jongin kau sangat tidak peka" ucapnya pelan membuat Jongin tidak dapat mendengarnya

"Jongin-ah kau ingin mencoba omurice buatan Kyungsoo ?"

.

.

* _noona neomu yeoppo  
geu geunyeorul boneun naneun micheo  
ha hajiman ijen jicheo (replay replay replay)_

"yeoboseyo" ucap Kyungsoo menjawab telefon sambil berusaha menetralkan suara nya yang sedang menangis

"..."

"Ah seokjinah wae ?"

" _Kau tidak pernah menyimpan nmorku kan?"_

"Mian, waeyo ?"

" _Aniya aku hanya mengingatkanmu karna aku tau kau pasti lupa, lagu ciptaan sendiri akan dinyanyikan besok lusa kau pasti lupakan ?"_

"Ahh kau benar aku lupa"

" _Igeo ottokhe ?"_

" _Buat sekarang juga bodoh"_

"Ahh matta hehe, arraseo, gomawo uri kangaji"

" _YAK!"_

*pip

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dan menuju meja belajar dan memngambil gitarnya lalu memulai untuk menuliskan lirik demi lirik yang ada dalam perasaannya saat ini dan mulai mecocokan kunci-kunci gitar yang sesuai dengan lirik lagu yang dia tulis

.

.

Besok lusa pun datang beberapa anak dari kelas vokal mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka karena penilaian kali ini dilaksanakan pada Aula utama dan di tonton oleh semua murid SOPA

"Wu Yi fan silahkan maju kedepan" panggil sang guru Vokal "Kau akan menambilkan rap ?" tanya Hong saem

"Ne" jawab Kris dengan santai

Memang kelas vokal ini dapat menampilkan pertunjukan menyanyi atau rap

Kris menampilkan rap dari lagu bewhy-shalom(anggap saja lagu buatan kris) dengan sangat baik tanpa lupa satu lirik satupun dan menampilkannya dengan sangat swag dan lancar dalam pengucapannya. Selanjutnya yang maju adalah Jin dilanjutkan oleh wendy lalu roy kim dan setelah itu ada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo naik ke atas panggung dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan olehnya lalu menyiapkan gitarnya

"Kyungsoo haksaeng kau sudah menyiapkan lagu buatanmu sendiri ?"

"Ne saem"

 _*wae neoegen geureohge eoryeounji_

 _aereul sseuneun nareul jedaero bwajuneun ge_

 _neo hanae itorok_

 _apeul su isseume nollagon hae_

 _godanhaettdeon haru_

 _naneun kkumeul kk_

 _wodo apa_

"wahh aku merinding mendengarnya"

"Dia benar-benar sangat berbakat dalam menyanyi"

"Apa ini hanya aku saja atau memang dia sangat menghayati lagunya"

Berbagai komentar pun bermunculan diantara mereka semua setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo

 _neoyeottdamyeon eotteol geot gata_

 _ireon michin naldeuri_

 _ne haruga doemyeon marya_

 _neodo namankeum honja_

 _buseojyeo bondamyeon alge doelkka_

 _gaseumi teojil deut_

 _nal gadeuk chaeun tongjeunggwa_

 _eolmana neoreul wonhago ittneunji_

 _naega neoramyeon geunyang nal saranghal tende_

 _nae gaseumeun haneopsi badakkkaji_

 _nareul dulleossaneun modeun ge duryeowojyeo_

 _da sarange ppajimyeon_

 _haengbokhan georani nuga geurae_

 _dwitmoseupman boneun geureon saranghaneun naege_

 _neoyeottdamyeon eotteol geot gata_

 _ireon michin naldeuri_

 _ne haruga doemyeon marya_

 _neodo namankeum_

 _honja buseojyeo bondamyeon alge doelkka_

 _gaseumi teojil deut nal gadeuk chaeun tongjeunggwa_

 _eolmana neoreul wonhago ittneunji_

 _naega neoramyeon geunyang nal saranghaltende_

 _imi neoneun naege daedaphan geol ara_

 _daedap eoptneun daedabui uimi_

 _da almyeonseodo nan moreuneun cheok maemdoneunde_

wajah Kyungsoo pun semakin menunjukan penghayatannya terhadap lagu yang dia bawakannya bahkan jika diperhatikan dengan baik air mata Kyungsoo telah jatuh dari mata sebelah kanan

 _yojeum naneun eotteon jul ani_

 _pyeonhi jameul jal sudo_

 _mwol samkyeonael sudo eopseo_

"yak mwoya ige aku semakin merinding dibuatnya"

"Kyungsooya kau yang terbaik"

"Kyungsoo saranghae" bermunculah fanboy dari Kyungsoo

 _neol baraboda_

 _jeomjeom manggajyeo ganeun nal algin halkka_

 _jugeul geot gatadneon naege ol ri eoptdaedo_

 _ttan gotman boneun neoran geol arado_

 _geureon neoreul nan noheul sun eopseul geot gata_

 _(if it was you – jung seung hwan)_

selesai menyanyi Kyungsoo melihat kearah depan dan melihat Kris yang menaikan kedua jempolnya dan di sebelah Kanan Kris terlihat Luhan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dibaca setelah itu dia menunuduk memberi hormat lalu segera berlari kebawah panggung sambil menyeka air mata nya yang semakin deras turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks hiks hiks" Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Aula utama dan berhenti di belakang gudang sekolah yang terdapat kolam ikan koi milik ekskul penyayang hewan. Dia duduk di kursi yang menempel dengan dinding gudang sekolah

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui Kris mengikuti arah dia berlari dan menyamparinya "Kyungsoo-ya gwenchana ?" tanyanya sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang yang tidak tertutupi dinding

"Kris kumohon tinggalkan aku sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin sebentar saja" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Kris secara pelan dari bahunya

Kris pun tidak ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Keinginannya adalah melihat senyum Kyungsoo baru dia bisa pergi maka dari itu dia pun berjalan kedepan Kyungsoo lalu memundurkan tubuhnya empat langkah dari tempat Kyungsoo

" _Noona neomu yeopo  
nanananannana micheo  
nanannanana replay replay replay"_

"Pfft mwoya ige ?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar

"Aku tidak menghafalnya karna aku hanya mendengarnya jika ada yang menelfonmu saja" jawab Kris jujur sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku tersenyum ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah Kris yang dijawab anggukan antusias dari Kris mebuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dibuatnya

"Neo yeoppo" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo

"Ne ?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kris menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo "Aku bilang kau cantik Kyungsoo-ya" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum tampan membuat Kyungsoo membeku

"Kyungsoo-ya bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?" tanya Luhan yang tengah berdiri di tempat Kyungsoo tadi duduk

Kris yang merasa tidak mempunyai kepentingan pun pergi menjauh dari mereka

"Kau sangat mencintai Jongin oppa ?" tanya Luhan

"Kau sudah tau itu" jawab Kyungsoo ketus

"Yak bagaimana bisa kau menyukai pria sekalem Jongin oppa? Bukannya tipemu adalah pria yang gila sepertimu ?"

"Yak siapa bilang aku gila ?"

"Lalu apa ? menghabiskan waktu lima jam ditempat karoke dengan menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Apa itu tidak gila namanya ?"

"Neo majja" dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama

"So berteman lagi ?" tanya Luhan

"Tapi aku masih sakit hati karna kau akan menikah dengan Jongin oppa Luhanah"

"Kau lah yang berhak menikah dengannya Kyungsooah. Nanti malam aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dan kita akan hidup bahagia" jawab Luhan kembali ceria

"Tapi Jongin oppa mencintaimu" jawab Kyungsoo kembali murung

"Hanya cinta monyet Kyungsoo. Jika pria mencintai seorang wanita dengan sungguh-sungguh apa pun dia akan pertaruhkan, sedangkan Jongin oppa ? aku tidak melihat rasa berkorban dimatanya untukku Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan sungguh-sungguh

"walaupun aku tidak paham dengan apa yang kau katakan tapi aku sungguh berterimakasih Luhan. Neo Daebak . jinjja jang !"

"na arra"

"Kajja Luhanah kita pulang . aku tidak sabar melihat wajah bahagia sehun" tentu saja kalimat terakhir diucapkan didalam hati

.

"Harabeojji aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karna ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan

"Maaf selama ini aku dan Kyungsoo banyak membuat masalah" ucapnya sambil melihat kearah Kyungsoo "tapi itu semua tahap kami menjadi dewasa. Masalah pernikahan ini jujur kami sangat terkejut bukan hanya kami berdua tapi Jongin dan Sehun juga, tetapi kami dapat melaluinya. Baru-baru ini aku dan Kyungsoo kembali diuji tentang kedewasaan kami tetapi kembali lagi kami dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik"

Luhan terdiam lalu menarik nafasnya dalam " tentang pernikahan ini"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya Luhan bahwa yang kau pilih adalah aku dan kita berdua akan menikah" ucap Jongin dan Luhan hanya tersenyum

"Kembali lagi tentang pernikahan ini" Luhan Kembali menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya pelan sambil menutup matanya

"aku memilih KIM Sehun"

 **T B C**

 **Mianhae yeorobun~**

 **Lama yah ? iya aku tahu kok, lainkali aku berusaha cepat karna ini tahun ini aku menginjak tahun ketiga di SMA . sekarang aku seorang GOSAM.**

 **Teman yang mengharapkan HUNSOO dan KAILU maaf yah tapi Kyungsoo milik Jongin dan Luhan milik Sehun jadi tidak dapat diganggu gugat apapun itu. Terimakasih**

 **BTW, jangan lupa review yah, kamshamnida**


	11. Chapter 11

**Friendship or Love**

 **Chap 10**

Suasana menegangkan terjadi dalam ruang keluarga Kim. Semua orang terdiam dan menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Terlebih lagi Jongin yang menatap Luhan tidak percaya dan tertawa terpaksa meyakinkan yang dia dengar hanyalah candaan yang Luhan buat saja.

"Luhan-ah kau ini, kenapa bercanda di antara kami heum ?" ucap Jongin yang masih terkekeh dan melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada ynag tertawa sepertinya. Semua orang di tempat itu memasang wajah yang sangat serius

"Oppa aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu dan diriku sendiri lebih dalam. Kau butuh wanita yang sangat mencintaimu. Bukan aku yang dengan egois memilihmu hanya karena permainan kekanak yang kami buat" jelas Luhan masih berusaha meyakinkan Jongin bahwa dia serius tanpa ada niatan bercanda sama sekali

"Tapi kenapa Luhan-ah?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum yang luntur dari sudut bibirnya digantikan dengan setetes airmata yang jatuh di sudut mata kanannya dengan wajah yang menampilkan raut wajah kekecewaan yang besar

"Hyung mianhae. Tapi aku juga mencintai Luhan, aku tahu kau pasti akan merasa di tusuk dari belakang oleh adikmu sendiri tapi kau tidak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku mencintai Luhan. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari satu hal tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah" Sehun menghentikan perkataannya lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo "ada seorang wanita yang mencintaimu lebih dari aku menyayangi sebagai seorang kakak yang hidup bersama sejak bayi hyung" lanjut Sehun

Jongin masih tidak dapat menerima semuanya. Ia menundukan kepalanya lalu mengambil nafas dalam. Dia mulai kehilangan akalnya. Otaknya serasa beku dan tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia lelah dan ingin kembali kekamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya dan berharap besok akan kembali seperti semula tapi apa yang dia harapkan tidak semuda dengan kenyataan yang datang kepadanya. Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya menatap kearah manik Luhan mencari kebohongan di pupil mata rusa milik wanitanya itu. Tapi itu percuma karena yang dia lihat adalah kesungguhan dari apa yang wanitanya itu katakan.

"Ak...aku tidak mengerti lagi harabeojji. Apa yang harabeojji inginkan terjadilah. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua" ucap Jongin sambil berdiri lalu berjalan entah menuju kemana seperti orang yang tidak memiliki jiwa

"Jongin.. Jongin-ah" panggil harabeoji terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan cucunya

"Selamat malam tuan Kim" ucap seorang pria gagah yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris harabeoji

"Mobil anda sudah siap untuk pergi. Sudah saatnya sebelum anda ketinggalan pesawat

"Luhan-ah neo mwohaneunggoya ?" sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada yang bercampur aduk antara marah dan khawatir

"Sudah ku katakan kan Kyung, aku ingin kau juga bahagia. Aku juga ingin bahagia. Aku dan Sehun sudah menyatakan perasaan kami masing-masing. Aku tahu aku berdosa pada Jongin oppa tapi tetap saja aku harus mengakhiri semua masalah yang telah kuperbuat"

"Aku tahu tapi bisakan tidak sekarang kau mengatakannya ? tunggu Jongin oppa netral dulu, dia sedang bahagia tadi" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir

"Sudahlah kyung. Aku tau aku seperti orang yang serakah tapi sekarang adalah kesempatanmu mengambil hati Jongin oppa, pergi kesana dan tenangkan lah dia"ucap Luhan meyakinkan Kyungsoo

"Kau benar" jawab Kyungsoo

.

.

Jongin sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan apa saja yang disajikan dari atas balkon rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim, Jongin menutup matanya membiarkan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya pikiran nya sedang penuh dengan pertanyaan dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya

"Jongin oppa apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mendekat perlahan kearah Jongin

"Ah kyungsoo-yaa kau disini" ucap Jongin yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati sebenarnya dia merutuki pertanyaan yang dia buat sendiri

"Jika kau ingin sendiri aku akan ..."

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ku rasakan, aku seperti biasa saja tapi hati ku sakit. Jiwa ku seperti tidak merasa kehilangan siapa-siapa atau merasakan terluka sedikit pun tapi hatiku hahhh entahlah aku bingung" Jongin sudah seperti orang yang tidak tau kemana lagi harus pergi seperti orang yang jiwa nya sudah hilang

Kyungsoo berinisiatif duduk di sofa yang ada di samping Jongin lalu menarik lembut tangan pria untuk duduk disamping dirinya, kyungsoo membelai tangan itu menenangkan Jongin dengan nyanyian kecilnya yang lembut

' _HI HELLO  
neoege geonel ttaemada  
nal seollege haneun i mal  
HI HELLO  
i mareul jugobatgoseo  
neowa naui iyagireul sijakhe_

Entah kenapa perasaan Jongin menghangat. Di memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan tangannya sambil menyanyi

Manis

Wajah Kyungsoo sungguh manis. Jongin menggelengkan kepala nya dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, kenapa dengan hal sederhana ini saja sudah dapat menenangkan hatinya

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan yang ditinggal berdua oleh Kyungsoo pun mulai canggung. Tidak tau siapa yang akan membuka percakapn diantara mereka.

"Aku mau ke / apa kau mau ?" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Kau duluan" sahut Sehun

"Aku ingin balik ke kamarku dulu" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas baru dua langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya Sehun sudah menarik tangan Luhan lalu memeluknya

"Tunggu. Biarlah seperti ini dulu. Tidak taukah kau ? kau membuat ku bahagia dengan cara yang sesederhana ini" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa kecil

"Sehun-ah" tubuh Luhan membeku karena terkejut tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Sehun. Dia masih belum siap

"Katakan padaku jika kau mencintai ku Luhan" pintah Sehun mulai melepas pelukannya pada Luhan sambil menatap dalam kearah mata rusa milik Luhan

"Aku...aku" Luhan kebingungan

"Katakan Luhan" Pintah Sehun lagi masih dengan senyum tampannya

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI MU Bleee" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Tidak tahukah Sehun kau membuat wanita rusa itu mengalami heart attack.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan" kata Sehun masih dengan senyum kebahagian yang tak pernah terpatri di wajah tampan Kim Sehun.

.

.

.

' _Jongin-ah harabeoji minta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu. Harabeoji tidak akan melanjutkan perjodohan ini jika memang kau merasa tersakiti, Harabeoji juga akan berusaha menjadikan kalian sebagai penerus harabeoji tanpa menikah. Sekali lagi harabeoji minta maaf. Sekarang kalian fokuslah ke ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas kalian'_

Saat terbangun di pagi hari Jongin melihat surat kecil yang tertempel di sandaran sofa, semalam Jongin tertidur di sofa balkon dan seingat Jongin dirinya tidak menggunakan selimut

"Ahh pasti Kyungsoo yang menyelimutiku" monolog Jongin

Jongin yang sudah membaca pesan itu pun merasa tidak enak dengan harabeoji. Sikapnya sangat tidak dewasa, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia berhak kecewa dengan ini semua.

Jongin memutuskan untuk melipat selimutnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi sekolah. Kurang lebih tinggal dua bulan lagi dia dan kembarannya bersekolah, Jongin harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kuliah bisnis yang akan dia ambil.

.

"Luhan-ah ambil piring yang ada disana aku ingin menaruh nasi goreng ini" perintah Kyungsoo sambil berteriak

"Aku di dekatmu Kyung kau tidak perlu berteriak" jawab Luhan sambil membawakan empat piring dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo

"Gomawo" cengir Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ya selamat pagi" ucap Sehun dengan sangat riang lalu menuju kearah Luhan dan mengacak kepala Luhan

"Yak sehun kau membuat rambut ku berantakan" teriak Luhan sambil berlari mengejar Sehun

"Luhan Sehun hentikan, aku akan bersiap sebentar. Luhan-ah nanti aku duluan ya aku ingin mengumpulkan tugas akhir dulu. LUHAN KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH ?" teriak Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah kau pergi sana" Ucap Luhan ketus masih mengejar Sehun

Kyungsoo yang merasa Jongin tidak akan sarapan pun menaruh nasi goreng kedalam tempat bekal lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian seperginya Kyungsoo, Jongin turun kebawah menuju lapar awalnya di sangat kelaparan tapi setelah melihat adegan Luhan dan Sehun membuatnya muak.

.

Luhan mengejar Sehun tapi karena langkah Sehun yang Panjang jadinya seperti Sehun yang mengejar Luhan. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan lalu membalikan tubuh Luhan melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Luhan. mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan mulai rakus menghirup oksigen. Sehun menyingkirkan anakan rambut Luhan diwajah Luhan

"Neo yeopo" ucap Sehun membuat wajah Luhan menimbulkan simburat merah

Lain Luhan lain juga Jongin yang baru turun dari lantai dua, jongin yang melihat acara lovey dovey antara Luhan dan adiknya membuatnya sangat muak dan ingin pergi dari sana juga.

"Ahh Jongin oppa, kau sudah akan berangkat ?" tanya Kyungsoo dari arah belakang Jongin

"Kyungsoo ayo kita pergi" ucapnya sedikit keras agar terdengar oleh kedua insan yang sedang berlovey dovey

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan tergesa-gesa mebuat Kyungsoo bersusah payah mengimbangi jalan Jongin, Kyungsoo tau mood Jongin rusak karena Luhan dan Sehun tadi. Untung saja tadi dia sudah membawakan bekal untuk Jongin

Yang kyungsoo harapkan sekarang adalah semoga perjalanannya sesampai di sekolah selamat, Kyungsoo masih ingin Kuliah dan bekerja. Amin.

 **T B C**

 **Masih adakah yang menunggu ff absurd ini ? aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sedang sibuk di kelas tiga ini, tidak ada kata libur untuk sekedar menonton drama sekalipun hahaha**

 **Semoga kalian mau menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk mereview ff yang tidak sempurna ini, dan aku minta maaf banget karena kali ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Akan aku siapkan yang panjang sedikit dan doakan yang terbaiklah. Terimakasih guys**


	12. Chapter 12

**Friendship or Love**

 **Chap 11**

Setiba Kyungsoo dan Jongin disekolah, Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam merasa bersalah pada Jongin, jika saja dirinya tidak egois seperti kemarin mungkin saja kebahagiaan dari wajah Jongin masih terpancar sampai sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ya kau baru saja sampai ? ayo ke kelas bersama" ajak Kris yang memarkirkan mobil nya disamping mobil Jongin, Kris yang geram karena tidak dijawab oleh Kyungsoo pun menyematkan tangannya disela-sela jari Kyungsoo lalu menarik wanita manis yang sedang melamun itu menuju kelas

"Ahh kris-ah mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyadari kedatangan Kris tanpa sadar bahwa dia bergenggaman tangan dengan Kris

"Kau ingin kekelas dulu atau sarapan di kantin ?" tanya Kris

"Heum sepertinya aku akan menuju ke kelas saja, aku ingin mengumpulkan tugas ingin mengantarkanku mengumpulkan tugas ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" jawab Kris

.

.

 _Brak_

Tangan berkulit tan sexy itu sudah tetutupi oleh darah segar yang mengalir karena terkena kaca, serpihan kaca bahkan masih menancap ditangan itu.

Jongin

Pria yang memiliki kulit tan sexy itu melukai tangan nya sendiri dia butuh pelampiasan untuk menuangkan amarahnya. Jongin masih belum menerima bahwa wanita yang ia cintai sudah menjadi milik orang lain terlebih lagi orang lain itu adalah adiknya sendiri

"Bajingan! Saekia neo Luhan-ah" teriaknya yang masih saja membanting botol-botol soju yang ada di atas atap sekolah mereka

"Wae ? wae na ?" isak tangis masih belum bisa di bendungnya lagi, Jongin baru tau bahwa rasanya sesakit ini. Selama ini ia selalu saja mengalah pada Sehun, apakah ia juga harus merelakan wanita ia cintai untuk adiknya juga ?

Jongin tidak tau saja jika sejak tadi Kyungsoo melihatnya dari pintu atap. Setelah mengumpulkan tugas Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi tapi saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang berjalan menuju atap akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia lah penyebab semua kekacauan ini andai saja kemarin ia mau merelakan hatinya demi melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia apa ia harus pergi dari kehidupan Jongin? Agar Jongin bisa mencari wanita yang dapat menggantikan Luhan di hatinya

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan bersandar pada tembok tempatnya bersembunyi 'aku tidak boleh lemah' ucapnya dalam hati lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali

.

.

"Luhan-ah kau melihat Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Kris

"Kenapa kau bertanya pada rusa ku ? sejak tadi rusaku bersama denganku disini" jawab Taehyung

"rusa ? kau pikir aku ini hewan ?" ucap Luhan sambil memukul lengan Taehyung yang sedang duduk didepannya "aku belum melihatnya di sekolah Kris –ahhh itu si Kyungsoo baru saja datang WOII NONA DO KYUNGSOO" teriak Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan masuk dengan tubuh yang lesu

"Yak Xi Luhan ingat sopan santun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melempar gulungan kertas ke alat mulut Luhan yang tadi terbuka lebar

"Kau ingin membunuhku hah? Akjyutdsu" Luhan tidak dapat melanjutkan pembicaraanya karena mulut nya kembali di masukan roti bekal Kyungsoo yang tadi masih sempat dia bawa

"Kalian mau?" tawar Kyungsoo ke Kris dan Taehyung

Taehyung yang merasa di tawarkan makanan langsung segera mengambil roti di kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau menyukai spiderman ? kenapa kotak bekal mu bergambar spiderman kau seperti anak kecil" tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa dengan puasnya sampai ia lupa ternyata masih ada roti dalam mulutnya

 _Uhuk uhuk_

"Jorok sekali sih V lagian kalau makan jangan sambil tertawa bodoh" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung

"Aku tidak butuh rotimu yang kubutuh penjelasan darimu kyung, kemana kau tadi ? aku menyusulmu ke toilet dan mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada" pertanyaan Kris membuat Kyungsoo memutar otaknya mencari alasan dengan pundak yang masih dipegang oleh Kris "tadi aku membantu pak Song mengangkat buku-buku ke perpus, maafkan aku Kris-ah" dengan kepala yang dimirinkan dan mata yang sengaja dibuat imut Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Kris dan aegyo Kyungsoo tadi sangat berhasil membuat hati Kris dugun-dugun

"Yak anak-anak apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang sudah saat masuk kelas ayok balik ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing" ucap pak longguo seorang guru bahasa mandarin.

.

.

Karena bulan depan anak-anak tahun ketiga akan ujian kelulusan maka saat ini anak-anak tahun kedua dan tahun pertama akan melakukan pentas seni entahlah sampai saat ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak dan beberpa anak sudah dipilih untuk mewakili kelas mereka sebenarnya di kelas Kyungsoo tidak memakai acara pilih memilih tetapi Kris sendiri yang mengajukan diri dan juga memilih Kyungsoo untuk featuring dengan nya walaupun dia sendiri tidak tau akan menampilkan apa

"Baiklah kalian yang kalian yang berkumpul disinilah anak-anak yang terpilih dari antara yang terpilih mari beri tepuk tangan buat diri kalian sendiri" ucap guru vocal mereka Ha seongsae "Makadari itu persilahkan aku untuk mengabsen ehh tunggu sebentar kenapa ada Kyungsoo disini ?" tanya guru Ha

"Ah ne saem waeyo ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku belum bilang padamu ya ? aku telah mempersiapkanmu untuk menyanyikan lagu ballad, tapi kenap..."

"ahh saem tidak bolehkan Kyungsoo menari saja bersama ku ? dia kan sudah sering bernyanyi lagian kan dia tidak hanya menari saja tapi juga menyanyi disana" sahut Kris

"Yifan-ahh disini kau yang gurunya atau aku ? baiklah Do Kyungsoo ku beri kau kesempatan untuk mengikuti pensi ini tapi minggu depannya kau harus mengikuti ku untuk lomba menyanyikan lagu ballad di auditorium Seoul University kau harus mengikutinya walaupun kau mau atau tidak" ucap Ha seongsae

"Baiklahh karena kuanggap semua sudah hadir mari kita pulang anak-anak habiskan weekdend kalian dengan orang yang kalian sayang haha oh iya jangan mengganggu teman atau kakak kelas kalian ya ? bulan depan mereka akan ujian akhir baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

"Saem aku mau menanyakan tentang lomba yang saem maksud, kapan aku akan latihan ? dan lagu apa yang akan aku bawakan ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan buku agendanya

"Heum mulai besok kita akan latihan setiap hari dan aku harus meminta maaf padamu sebelumnya hehe saat pemilihan lagu kemarin diambil secara lotre dan kau tau aku mendapatkan lagu yang aku sendiri belum mendengarnya, kau tahu lagu Yang Da Il-she didn't love me apa kau tahu ?" tanya Ha seongsae yang di jawab gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo

"Benarkan lagu darimana itu heh, baiklah setelah mendapatkan lagunya aku akan segera mengirimkannya padamu Kyungsoo-ahh"

"Arraseo saem hati-hati dijalan" pamit Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju Kris yang sedang menunggu nya didepan pintu

.

.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang ?" tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo

"Heum tetapi aku harus berjalan ke pemberhentian bus, kau duluanlah aku tidak apa-apa sendiri disini, daripada saudara mu itu terlalu berisik sejak tadi membunyikan klaksonnya terus menerus" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melihat taehyung dengan mobil sportnya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti membunyikan klakson sambil memanggil Kris

"KRIS DEMI APAA YAAMPUN AYO PULANG AKU SUDAH SANGAT LAPAR" yahh kurang lebih seperti itu teriakan Taehyung

"Tunggu saja anak itu saat mobilnya masuk bengkel nanti tidak akan ku beri tumpangan ! aku pulang dulu kau hati-hati yah jangan terus menunduk nanti kau terjatuh" ucap Kris sambil mebelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo lalu berlari menuju mobil Taehyung

"KYUNGSOO ANYEONG EOH .. LUHANAHH NEODO ANYEONG" teriak Taehyung lalu melajukan mobilnya

"Hei kau baru saja keluar ? kupikir kau sudah pulang sejak tadi"

"Aku menunggumu kau tahu, untung saja ada drama baru jadinya aku bisa menunggu mu sambil menonton drama di perpus sudahlah aku ingin pulang kau ikut tidak?" tanya Luhan yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu

"Perasaan tadi dia bilang menungguku apa ini yang disebut menunggu ?" monolog Kyungsoo

Mereka berdua berjalan berbarengan tidak lupa dengan bubble tea yang tadi mereka beli untuk diminum selama perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo menceritan semua yang tadi terjadi diruang latihan dan cerita itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di halte bus

"Kau akan mengikuti lomba ? dan lagu apa itu aku belum pernah mendengarnya" ucap Luhan jujur "Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus memenangkan perlombaan itu dan harus mentraktir ku kue ikan kesukaan kita berdua oh iya aku belum cerita padamu tadi.."

 _Tin tin tin_

Dua mobil sport terparkir rapih didepan mereka mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk

"Kami akan naik bus saja jadi kalian duluan saja" ucap Luhan

"Aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh harabeojji jadi cepatlah naik atau aku akan menggendongmu dan masuk ke mobil secara paksa" ucap Sehun yang sudah turun dari mobilnya

"Iya iya aku mengerti Kyung ayo masuk" Kyungsoo ingin sekali naik bus hari ini karena dia belum siap bertemu dengan Jongin

"Oppa anyeong" sapa Kyungsoo lalu memakai seatbeltnya

"Heum"

'Kenapa kau Kyungsoo ? tidak usah tegang oke rileks saja oke ?' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Oppa tanganmu kenapa diperban ? apa kau terluka ?" tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tau

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin dingin

'Yak Pabo ! sudah tidak usah bertanya apa-apa kenapa kau begitu bodoh sih Kyungsoo' ucapnya lagi dalam hati

Setibanya mereka dirumah tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Jongin sudah turun dari mobil duluan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, Kyungso yang tinggal hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat

.

Jam makan malam sudah tiba, Kyungsoo membantu para maid untuk membagikan makanan untuk seluruh keluarga Kim dan anak sulung keluarga Kim sedang turun dari tangga lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sambil menunggu adiknya

"Luhan-ah kau sudah mengambil tisue ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ini baru saja kuambilkan tadi" jawab Luhan lalu menaruhnya ditengah meja mereka semua pun sudah berkumpul di meja makan makan kecuali Kakek Kim yang sedang tugas keluar kota

"Selamat makan" ucap mereka semua lalu menyantap makanan mereka dengan sangat lahap, sesekali Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang kesusahan makan karena tanganya yang sedang terluka

Saat santapan malam sudah selesai si sulung Kim berjalan kembali meuju kamarnya, karena kali ini Luhan yang akan mebantu para maid untuk mencuci piring maka Kyungsoo bisa menyusul calon suaminya itu saat sedang mengendap untuk mencari sang calon suami tidak sengaja ia melihat sang suami yang sedang berada di balkon sedang berusaha mengganti perban miliknya

"Oppa berhentilah, jika begitu kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, sini biar kubantu" Kyungsoo segera berjalan cepat meuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin di dapur dan alat p3k lengkap dengan kotaknya

Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jongin yang hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan apa yang calon istrinya lakukan. Awalnya Kyungsoo merendam tanganJongin dengan air dinginn saat dirasanya cukup ia mengeringkan tangan Jongin dengan tisu lalu mengunakan alkohol dan refanol lalu ia meniup tangan calon suaminya

'apa-apaan ini perasaan tanganku yang ditiup kenapa rasanya seperti dadaku juga terasa sejuk ?' ucap Jongin dalam hati

"ekhem gomawo Kyungsoo-ah tapi menurutku ini sudah cukup" ucap Jongin lalu menarik tangannya yang tadi degenggap Kyungsoo

"Ahh nde mianhae oppa, kalau begitu kau istirahat lah aku permisi" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berbalik untuk menaruh kembali tidak lupa ia memukul kecil kepalanya karena merasa dirinya sangatlah bodoh

.

"Kau darimana saja Luhan ?" tanya Sehun

"Dari mana maksudmu?" tanya Luhan balik

"Tadi siang aku melihat kau berjalan bersama si namja artis itu entah siapa namanya aku lupa"

"Taehyung maksudmu ?"

"Ah entahlah siapa dia, tapi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya berjalan menuju ke perpustakan menunggu Kyungsoo dan Kris selesai pembekalan untuk pensi memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau ! kenapa selalu membalas pertanyaan ku dengan pertanyaan hah ?" kesal sehun lalu melempari Luhan dengan bantal sofa yang sejak tadi ia peluk

"Yak Kim Sehun kau ingin kubunuh sekarang hah ?"

Seperti biasa Luhan akan mengejar Sehun yang sedang mengerjainya seperti tadi tetapi saat sedang asik-asik mengejar musuhnya itu Luhan sempat melihat Kyungsoo mengobati tangan Jongin dan Luhan tidak salah lihat bagaimana Jongin menarik tangannya yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, jujur dia sangat tidak enak dan sedih tapi ia merasa Kyungsoo butuh perjuangan lebih mulai sekarang dan Luhan sebagi temannya akan membantunya. HARUS

.

' _Kyungsoo anyeong  
ini lagunya yahh.. setelah kudengar sekali ternyata lagunya sangat enak dan cocok dengan image mu tapi sebenarnya lagu ini untuk dinyanyikan oleh namja bukanya yeoja, tak apalah kau harus mendalami lagu ini dan sampai bertemu besok jam 4'_

 _Yang da il-she didn't love me received_

Isi email dari Ha seongsae membuatnya penasaran untuk mendengarnya maka ia menekan tanda play ditengah kotak kecil itu

"Lagunya.. " Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut

Airmata jatuh dipipi kanannya "sama seperti kisahku haha" ucapnya sambil tertawa garing lalu menyeka air matanya

Kyungsoo masih setia bersandar di jendela kamarnya dan tanpa sadar Sehun memperhatikan nya sejak tadi

Sehun juga merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan sebelumnya jadi dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya setelah mendengar lagu yang Kyungsoo putar walaupun tidak terlalu besar volume yang dinyalakan oleh Kyungsoo tapi cukup baginya untuk mendengarkan lagu yang di putar Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana bisa Hyungku memperlakukanmu seperti ini Kyungsoo-ah ?"ucapnya lalu menutup pelan pintu kamar Kyungsoo

Selalu seperti ini Sehun selalu melihat Kyungsoo bersandar di pinggir jendela kamrnya sambil melihat pemandangan luar rumah dari dalam kamarnya entah itu hujan atau penuh dengan bintang

"Apa sesakit ini?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri

Sekarang Jongin masih setia berada di balkon yang dekat dengan kamarnya sambil memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang sedang bersinar terang seolah-olah sedang mengoloknya

"Apa aku semenyedihkan ini ? sampai-sampai aku melihat Kyungsoo seperti melihat Luhan ?"

"Heum Appa / Neomu Appa" ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan walaupun berada ditempat yang berbeda

 **T B C**


End file.
